You and Me
by AltheaV
Summary: Calzona fic. Writing as I go along. Callie crushes on the blonde paediatric surgeon and sets out to win her heart. Rated M for later chapters. The title is probably set to change when I can think of something better.
1. Chapter 1

Calliope Torres liked to think of herself as a badass. Fuck, Calliope Torres _was_ a badass. She worked with bones for a living. As an orthopedic surgeon, you had to have a strong stomach and at least _some_ upper body strength for pushing bones back into place.

She had a string of lovers while working at Seattle Grace Hospital. She got married to George O'Malley. She slept with Mark Sloane one too many times for her liking. Hell, she even had a brief lesbian fling with super-bitch Erica Hahn who, as odd as it was, helped Callie realize her attraction to women and her bisexuality. So when the cute blonde started to work in the pediatric unit at the hospital, she was naturally curious.

The blonde, she learned, was Arizona Robbins. Arizona Robbins was not Callie's usual type. Arizona was perky. Almost unbearably so. She called children the 'tiny humans'. She wore trainers with wheels attached. No, Arizona was not Callie's usual type. Which is why she was so confused when she found herself thinking of the blonde at really inappropriate times. Like during surgery.  
Unlike her previous partners, Callie could tell Arizona was different. George had cheated on her. Mark Sloane was a known womanizer. And Erica… Well the less said about her the better. Callie could just tell that Arizona was a good person. Nobody that perky could have a bad bone in their body. And Callie decided that she'd just love to find out if her hunch was right.

Callie sat in the canteen listening to Meredith Grey and Christina Yang bicker over something stupid that neither of them really cared about. They were like an old married couple and the group had long decided to just leave them to it when they got like this.  
"Hey, Sloane." Although Callie and Mark had slept together, they were still best friends.  
"Afternoon." Mark placed his tray in front of an empty seat at their table and pulled out the chair. He slumped down in it and opened the lid of his coffee. He looked at the arguing women opposite him and raised an eyebrow. "What are they fighting about now?" Callie shrugged.  
"Beats me. I've tuned it out." She finished her sandwich with one last bite and set the corner on the plate. "Busy morning?" Mark looked exhausted. "  
"You could say that. Just minor stuff. I've been back and forth all day." He wiped a hand over his forehead and focused on his meal.  
"Anything from peds?" Callie asked hopefully. She tried not to let her keenness show, but she couldn't. Mark saw right through her. He smiled and rolled his eyes.  
"Torres, I'm not going to be your stalker for much longer. No, I haven't seen hot doctor today. No, I don't know if she's seeing anyone. And no, I don't know if she's into women or men." Callie pulled a face at him and crossed her arms. "Don't look at me like that. If you want to know, ask her. There's not much I can do for you."  
"Oh come on! You of all people would be able to find out if she's gay or not! You're Mark Sloane! Help a girl out!" Callie hated to beg. Especially to Mark Sloane. But this was serious business. She couldn't get the blonde out of her head and it was driving her crazy. Mark grinned more at her desperation.  
"Sorry! You're on your own from now on. Get down to the board, we're swamped today." Callie pouted at him and stood up.  
"I hate you Mark." She started to walk off.  
"You too, Torres!" He waved after her, not looking up from his lunch.

"Afternoon, Chief!" Callie powerwalked past the chief of surgery to get to the board. "Oh, hey!" She made a sudden halt and turned on her heels. "Chief!" She called him back. "I was wondering. Is Doctor Robbins from peds in today?"  
"I've seen her around, yes. Why?" Richard eyed her suspiciously. Callie was acting shifty.  
"Oh, I just…" She struggled to think of a reason. "I just needed to talk to her. Thanks!" She smiled and rushed off away from him.  
Reaching the board, she glared up at it, searching for her name. She was so caught up in looking she didn't notice who stepped up next to her.  
"I want you." The voice stated. Callie tore her eyes away from the board and jumped when she realized the voice came from nobody but Arizona Robbins herself. "That okay?" The blonde stifled a giggle when she noticed Callie's heartbeat race.  
"Yes!" She said, a little too quickly. "I mean, yeah." Callie realized the blonde probably meant a patient. "What's the case?" She tried to act completely normal as she spoke to the shorter woman. Arizona noticed that the brunette was flustered and smiled to herself.  
"9 year old girl. Fell out of a tree in her garden and broke her leg. Looks nasty." Callie looked down into the blonde's blue eyes, not really taking in what she was saying. "Doctor Torres?" She waved a hand slowly in front of Callie's face. Callie snapped out of it immediately and tried to recover herself.  
"Uh, right! Yes."  
"Yes to what?" _Shit._ Callie had been so caught up in staring at Arizona that she hadn't heard a word. 'Yes' is usually what women want to hear, so she'd naturally just said it in the hopes of it being right.  
"Yes to… Uh… The patient. I'd love to help." Her face flushed and she looked at her feet.  
"Okay, let's go."  
"Right." Callie decided it was best not to say much else to embarrass herself further, and followed Arizona to the patient.

"Hey, Kelly!" Arizona continued to follow the peppy blonde into a room. She looked down onto the patient and instantly looked for her injury. It was covered with a hospital blanket.  
"I covered it up. It's icky." The small girl said, looking between Arizona and Callie with expectation.  
"It's not nice, no. Are you in any pain?" Arizona took it upon herself to remove the blanket covering the girl's left leg. The girl shook her head, looking at her leg with a disgusted expression.  
"Good. This is Doctor Torres, she'll be fixing your leg for you!" Callie caught eyes with the girl and gave her a warm smile.  
"Call me Callie. Don't worry, your leg will be fine!"  
"And you'll get a really cool cast that all your friends at school can sign for you!" Arizona added. She seemed more excited over the cast than Kelly was. Kelly's face dropped.  
"I still have to go to school?" She whined, looking defeated. Callie and Arizona smiled.  
"'Fraid so, girl! Where'd your mom go?"  
"She went to call daddy."  
"Okay, well we'll wait for her to get back before we explain everything, okay?" Kelly nodded. "Okay, can Callie take a look at your leg for a minute?" The young girl nodded again and Callie took it upon herself to examine what she had to work with. She called Arizona out of the room to tell her the plan.

"Looks simple enough. We just need to clean it and it's just going to be a regular set and cast." Talking to the blonde when there was something to talk about was a lot easier than just trying to make basic conversation with her. Callie could focus on the patient and not on Arizona naked. "What are you staring at?" Callie noticed the blonde had a bemused look across her face.  
"Nothing! You've just got-" Arizona stepped forward and Callie instantly leaned back away from her, not knowing what Arizona was doing. Arizona stopped in her tracks. "You've got an eyelash." The peds doctor finished, cautiously reaching back out. "Lemme just…" Callie stood normally, out of her defensive state. Arizona brushed across her cheek with one finger, wiping away the eyelash. Callie closed her eyes instinctively at the blonde's touch, repressing a shudder. Arizona stepped away and looked at Callie's eyelash on her finger. She blew it gently. "Sorry."  
"Thanks." Callie replied, confused. Why was she wiping away her eyelashes? The tall brunette didn't dwell too much on it, thinking her crush was just being nice and hoping it was something more.

"Sloane." Callie caught up with her best friend when she got out of surgery. "Help."  
"Walk and talk, I want to get to my car before I'm called on for something else."  
"Okay, well." Callie strode along next to him, not struggling at all to keep up. "I was in a surgery with Arizona today." She blurted, knowing she didn't have much time before Mark reached his car.  
"Arizona?"  
"Hot peds surgeon!" Callie almost shouted in exasperation. She lowered her voice immediately, looking around them to make sure she hadn't caught anybody's attention. It didn't seem like she had, so she carried on. "She blew my eyelash." Callie almost whispered as they exited the hospital.  
"Why did she blow your eyelashes?"  
"Focus, Mark. She took it off my cheek and blew it away. What does that mean?!" They trotted along the car park.  
"I don't know, Callie. Maybe she just doesn't like it when people have eyelashes on their face."  
"Do you think she's interested?"  
"TORRES." Mark stopped next to his car. "Please. I don't know. Just ask her out and get it over with. I don't know how to help you." He put both his hands on either of her shoulders. "You're hot. You're sexy. You're beautiful. Even if she likes dick, she'd be crazy to turn you down. Go for it and for the love of God tell me everything when you nail her." He winked at her and opened his car door, sliding into the driver's seat and closing it behind him. He rolled down the window. Callie was not impressed.  
"One does not 'nail' a woman like Arizona Robbins." She sighed, folding her arms.  
"One does not 'nail' a woman like Callie Torres, but I managed it." Mark mocked her with another wink.  
"Go home, Mark. You're no help." Mark laughed mischievously and started his engine.  
"I still want the details!" He drove off, leaving Callie standing alone in the parking lot before she could reply.  
Callie went home that night, poured herself a glass of red wine and settled down on her bed with her thoughts. Before she finally found sleep, she came to the conclusion that she very much liked Arizona Robbins, and that she was going to try her hardest to see more of her. Their afternoon together had definitely stirred something in the brunette, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

The next morning, Callie woke up before her alarm. She brushed her teeth. She showered. She put on freshly washed clothes and made sure her make-up was perfect. If she wanted to catch Arizona's attention, she had to think outside the box. She could barely speak to the shorter blonde without tripping over her words and making a fool of herself, so if she were to try to find out if she was interested in women, she had to look hot.

"Christina, come on, we need to leave!" Callie rapped on the bedroom door of her roommate.  
"I'm coming!" Christina replied, opening her door. She took one look at the brunette in front of her and shook her head. "Hot peds surgeon?" She asked. It was a rhetorical question. Arizona was all Callie had been talking about ever since she'd first noticed the blonde at work.  
"She has a name." Callie corrected her, almost irritated.  
"Yes. We know. Arizona. Ah-ri-zoooo-na." Christina dragged out Arizona's name, enunciating every vowel to show Callie that she'd heard just about enough of her.  
"Yesterday, she picked an eyelash off my face and blew it away." Callie grinned smugly, ignoring Christina's annoyance.  
"Good for you. I hope you're very happy together." She pushed past Callie. "Come on. Lots of surgeries!"

Callie had never before felt a day drag like this one. She had one planned surgery, which was pretty minor and she had finished that just after her would-be lunch. The rest of the day was spent doing rounds and lending a hand to everyone else that needed her. Unfortunately for her, the woman she desired most had not called for her help. Not once. The day came and went and Callie could think of absolutely no reason to track down Arizona and talk to her. She couldn't just go up to her and make small talk. That just wouldn't do. That would lead into an awkward silence and her looking goofy. Callie wasn't ready for that kind of embarrassment. She had been hoping for some kind of surgery in Arizona's unit, but there wasn't anything. Callie had a short break from helping everyone else, and she slumped down in the cafeteria on her own with a lukewarm cup of coffee. How was she meant to talk to Arizona if she couldn't _talk _to her? She drained her cup in three large gulps and set the empty container down. She didn't really have a reason to stay at the hospital. She hadn't had a real reason all day. She'd just hung around helping out in the vague hope that Arizona might request her. She didn't. So Callie sat. She sat in the canteen and wallowed in self-pity.  
"Mind if I sit?" A voice from above her spoke and Callie didn't look up.  
"Sure." She lifted a hand to indicate the empty seats around her table and fiddled with her empty cup with her other hand.  
"Calliope?"  
"Don't call me-" Callie looked up and found herself staring into big blue eyes. The big blue eyes of Arizona Robbins. "Oh." Callie stopped her irritated words and instantly felt bad. "I mean." Callie didn't mean anything and once again, she felt herself feeling stupid in front of Arizona. "Hi." She managed to squeak, trying to hide behind her bangs as much as possible.  
"Do I intimidate you, Calliope?" Arizona rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward just a little bit. She tried her best to hide a smirk as Callie crossed her legs uncomfortably.  
"Uh." Callie gulped back air. Her mouth was dry.  
"I thought so." Arizona concluded, leaning back in her chair. Callie just stared at her, not knowing what to say. "You dated Erica Hahn, didn't you?" Callie's eyes went wide. She hated herself for not being able to form a coherent sentence in front of the blonde. She nodded dumbly.  
"Yeah." Callie grimaced thinking about it.  
"That bad huh?" Arizona asked, smiling. Callie smiled back. Something about Arizona made her want to open up and talk about stuff that she normally wouldn't talk about. She never liked to talk about her previous relationships. Least of all Erica. She just _left._ That was not okay.  
"Stomped all over my heart and left, actually. So, yeah. Bad." Callie grinned to make sure Arizona knew she was okay talking about it. A silence washed over them and Callie thought about her relationships. When Erica left she'd just about given up on finding someone else. There's only so much heartache a girl can take before it gets too much. It was like Arizona had read her mind when she spoke next.  
"You'll find someone you know?" The pretty blonde told her, standing up. She motioned with her head for the Latina to follow her. Callie stumbled as she stood up, not wanting to keep Arizona waiting. They walked side by side in the direction of the pediatric ward.  
"You think so?" Callie asked after a little while.  
"Think so what?" It had been a few minutes before either of them had said anything.  
"That I'll find someone." Callie replied, a little embarrassed to be repeating such an insecure topic. Arizona grinned and halted in the empty corridor.  
"You're very beautiful, Calliope. Any woman would be lucky to have you." The blonde was standing a lot closer to her than necessary, and Callie noticed it. Her breathing grew shallower at Arizona's words.  
"Thank you." There wasn't much else she could say, really.  
"I mean it. You're beautiful." Before she knew it, Arizona had leaned forward to close the last few centimetres between them, planting a soft, sweet kiss to Callie's lips. Callie thought she was going to stop breathing. Her arms hung limply at her sides, her fingers aching to reach out and pull the blonde closer into the kiss, but she didn't want to push it, as much as she wanted to. When the shorter woman pulled away, Callie kept her eyes closed. Until she realized that she looked stupid and opened them again to find Arizona smiling at her.  
"Uh." Arizona giggled at the fact she'd left the brunette speechless.  
"I have surgery. Thanks for walking me here." Callie watched as the girl who'd just kissed her turned on her heel and walked down a corresponding corridor. _What the fuck just happened._  
She pulled out her phone and fired off a text to Mark.  
"Where are you? We need to talk. Emergency!" It didn't take long for her best friend to reply, telling her to meet him in the on-call room.

Callie raced straight to their regular meeting room and perched herself at the head of the bed, crossing her legs underneath her. She anxiously waited for Mark to show, needing more than anything to tell someone about what had just happened before she exploded. She didn't wait long, and Mark barged into the room.  
He looked panicked.  
"What's the emergency?!" He asked, sitting himself down next to her.  
"You ran here, didn't you?" Callie grinned.  
"Yes! You said it was an emergency!" The brunette laughed at him.  
"I didn't know you cared so much."  
"Of course I care! What's the emergency?!" Callie's eyes lit up.  
"Oh my God, Mark!" She tried her hardest not to squeal. Calliope Torres did not squeal. She opted instead to flail her hands about in front of her, still grinning that goofy smile.  
"What?!"  
"She kissed me!"  
"Who?"  
"ARIZONA!" Mark's eyes grew wide.  
"Tell me everything." Callie was more than happy to oblige, gesticulating wildly as she told him the story.  
"Well I was sitting on my break on my own with a coffee and I just sat there thinking and then she just appeared next to me and I didn't know it was her so when she asked if she could sit down I just said yes and I didn't pay any attention and then she said my name and I looked up and it was her and she called me Calliope so I almost snapped at her because I didn't know it was her and then it was her and I stopped being irritated and we were talking and she knew about me and Erica and then she asked me to follow her so I did and then she told me I'd find someone because I was beautiful and she thinks I'm beautiful Mark! Anyway and then she just stopped in the hallway and repeated it and told me I was beautiful again and then she just leaned in and kissed me and then walked away to surgery and the first thing I did was text you." Callie barely breathed at all as she relayed the full story to her best friend, who just sat in front of her in awe, his mouth wide open as he comprehended what Callie was telling him. He eventually spoke.  
"You're so hooking up with hot blonde doctor."  
"Whoa, whoa. No. Nooooo." Callie held up her hands in front of her, facing her palms to the man on the bed.  
"Why? You've been drooling after her for weeks!"  
"I don't want to just 'hook up' with her!" Callie protested, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "She's too good for that."  
"You don't know that."  
"Yes, I do."  
"You don't know her!"  
"I know enough! She's incredible, Mark. She makes me talk to her. And I actually want to! She just brings something out in me…" Callie trailed off, staring into space as she thought back to her brief encounter with Arizona.  
"Calliope Torres, you've got it bad." Mark teased, poking her shoulder with his finger.  
"Don't call me Calliope."  
"Oh so hot blonde doctor can call you it, but I can't?"  
"That's right."  
"That's rough. You're really going to let her call you Calliope?" Mark said, disbelieving. Callie didn't let anyone but her parents call her Calliope.  
"She could call me anything and I'd still like it."  
"Anything?" Callie raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Don't you have surgeries to do?"  
"Don't you?" Mark fired back.  
"Get out, Sloane." Callie pointed towards the door with a grin. Mark patted the brunette's knee and left the room, leaving Callie to her thoughts. She lay back on the bed, stretching her legs out. She put her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling with one thing going through her mind. _Arizona Robbins._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Friday. And Callie woke up much the same as she did the morning before. Only this time, she was happier. Cristina hadn't thought it possible, but Callie was insatiable. She kept going over the kiss and the conversation leading up to the kiss again and again, probing Cristina for any insight she might have. Every so often throwing in a little extra detail that she _thought_ she remembered happening but couldn't quite remember if she'd just made it up in her mind or not. Cristina had retired to bed early and Callie took a long time getting to sleep from excitement. She made up her mind. She was going to ask Arizona Robbins on a date. A proper date. The kiss had confirmed it. Arizona was into women and Callie had never been so ecstatic about anything in her life. Arizona liked women and Arizona thought Callie was beautiful. And she'd kissed her. On the lips. Callie still couldn't quite believe her luck.  
She made much the same effort getting ready as the day before. She wanted to look her best.

She practically flew to the hospital in excitement. She was one hundred percent sure that Arizona would accept a date with her. She got to the hospital and went straight to the pediatric unit to find the perky blonde that had captured her attention. She found her tending to one of the younger patients and waited outside the room, watching her through the window. She smiled to herself as she watched her. She was so good with the children that it made Callie's heart hurt, and when Arizona stepped out of the room to find Callie with a sloppy grin fixed to her face, she was a little surprised.  
"Calliope, what are you doing here?" She was happy to see the Latina woman. She'd left Callie standing in a corridor after an unexpected kiss. She'd been wondering when the brunette would show up.  
"I…" Callie lost her nerve as soon as the blonde had spoken to her. Arizona raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
"You…?" She urged.  
"I just came to see if you were okay." Callie chickened out at the last minute. Something about the woman standing in front of her left her tongue tied. She felt like she was a teenager again. Things were simpler back then. She could have gotten Mark to pass on a message.  
"You came al the way down here to see if I was okay? Why would I not be okay?" Arizona knew that Callie was just making excuses. She could have put her out of her misery, but it was more fun this way.  
"Yeah. Just. How are you? Doctor Robbins?" Callie clenched her fists, wishing she wasn't such a goof in front of her.  
"Doctor Robbins?" Arizona fought back a laugh. "Do you call everyone who kisses you by their formal titles?" She leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. She kept up her friendly smile and it didn't put Callie at ease.  
"Uh." Callie looked around her, anywhere but into Arizona's eyes.  
"What did you really want, Calliope? Because I have patients to get to and-"  
"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithm etonight?" Callie said in a single breath. She sighed with relief when she finished, suddenly feeling even more self-conscious than she already was.  
"A date? With you?" Arizona established, uncrossing her arms and standing up straight. Callie nodded, staring into Arizona's blue eyes. "You don't seem too sure."  
"I'm sure! I'm totally sure." Callie spoke instantly and she could have kicked herself over how over keen she sounded. Arizona let herself giggle at Callie's awkwardness.  
"I get off at 6, Calliope. I'll meet you out front." She patted Callie's arm. "Now, I have patients and I'd better not find you staring at me through windows." She smiled again and walked away, disappearing around a corner.  
Callie stood dumbfounded in the hallway. _What just happened?_ A wide smile spread across her face. She'd done it. The hard part was over. She had a date with Arizona Robbins. She fist pumped the air and did a little dance. Just as Arizona came back down the hallway.  
"You're sweet, Calliope." She giggled, walking straight past the embarrassed brunette. Callie stopped her dance and softly banged her head against the wall wishing more than anything that she hadn't just done her happy dance.

Callie stayed well out of Arizona's way for the rest of the day. She didn't want to give her any more reasons to think that she was a goof. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't make herself look like an idiot tonight. And then she realized that she hadn't made any reservations anywhere. She took it upon herself to take a break and sat herself down in the same on-call room that she'd shared with Mark. She remembered an Italian place that she and Erica had been to, and then thought better of it. She didn't want this to start with anything that would remind her of Erica. Callie liked seafood, so she used the internet on her phone to find a list of seafood places in the area. And then she wondered if Arizona liked seafood. _A lot of people don't like seafood, _she thought. _Oh God, what if I take her to a seafood place and she hates it?! _Realizing that she was probably thinking much too into this, Callie decided to suck it up and just ask Arizona where she'd like to go to eat. A simple enough task, surely? It was just a question. A simple question.

Callie raced down the corridor to find Arizona before her mind talked her out of asking and just settled on the seafood place that Arizona would hate. She got down to the pediatric ward and walked around, trying to look inconspicuous. When she couldn't find Arizona, she stopped one of the interns on the floor.  
"Hey, have you seen Dr. Robbins?" The scared looking intern froze, intimidated by the hard look on the flustered brunette's face.  
"She- she's in surgery."  
"When's she gonna be out?" The intern looked up at a clock on the wall and stammered out a response.  
"About- about twenty minutes if… if it goes… right?" Callie glared at the poor girl in front of her and without a word, nodded and walked away. She had no idea where she was going when she wandered aimlessly around the hospital. The twenty minutes seemed to drag as she paced back and forth, praying she wouldn't get paged before she spoke to the woman of her affections. She'd given up caring about whether or not Arizona thought she was too keen. She had completely given up. As long as she gave the shorter blonde a good time tonight, she'd do whatever it took.

Eventually, the twenty minutes was up and Arizona stepped out of the OR with a giant grin on her face.  
"Arizona!" Callie called out to her as soon as she saw the dimpled smile. "I mean, Doctor Robbins." She corrected herself. _Reign it in, Callie,_ she reminded herself.  
"Afternoon, Calliope." Arizona smirked to herself.  
"Hey yeah. Uh." Callie took in a deep breath and tried to remember her question.  
"Yes?"  
"What do you like?" The brunette wrung her hands together as she waited for an answer.  
"What do I like…?" Arizona needed more. She had a feeling this wasn't just a general question. She would be right, of course.  
"Oh! Food… wise… Like. Food." Callie resisted the temptation to slap her palm to her forehead.  
"Dinner?"  
"Yes." Callie confirmed with a nod of her head.  
"Anything. You pick. Whatever you like." Arizona smiled. She reached out and placed a hand over Callie's entwined ones and squeezed. "Stop with the nerves. I'm a person, not an examiner. We're going on a date. We will have a fabulous time. We will eat. We will talk. We will drink some wine." She stated firmly, trying to calm Callie's nerves. The brunette exhaled with a smile and finally made direct eye contact. "You will walk me home. We'll kiss goodnight, and I'll let you feel me up over my top." Callie almost choked on her own saliva as the blonde giggled.  
"What-"  
"Calliope." Arizona stopped her from talking. Callie looked at her expectedly, waiting for her to finish speaking. "I'll see you at 6." With a final squeeze of Callie's hands, she let go completely and turned to walk away, smiling to herself at what she'd just done. She knew she'd just sent Callie's mind into complete overdrive and she thought it was hilarious. _That's all she's going to be thinking of all night,_ the blonde assumed as she took a few steps away.  
"Arizona!" Callie called her back. Arizona turned on her heels to face her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you like seafood?" The blonde snorted.  
"Yes, I like seafood, Calliope." Without another word, she walked away.

Callie tried her hardest not to get too worked up over her date, she really did. She called the seafood restaurant she was thinking about and made reservations for two. She helped out with as many patients as she could and had conversations with any of her friends that she happened to cross as she went. She did paperwork. She made rounds. She even managed to get in a nice fifteen minute nap in the on-call room. She did everything she could to not panic. Because she knew that if she panicked, she would fuck up. And fucking up was not an option tonight. Callie could not remember a time when she liked someone as much as she liked Arizona. Something about her drew Callie in and she was desperate to find out what it was.

6 o'clock came and Callie had spent the past twenty minutes in the locker room, changing back into her clothes and primping herself in front of the mirror. She was just grateful she'd put on something half decent that morning. It made her feel better knowing that Arizona had been at work all day too, and would probably have just put on something casual. She preferred it this way. There was less pressure. If they'd both have made a huge effort and put on dresses and heels, and then the date had flopped, Callie would have been even more disappointed in herself, whether it was her fault the date sucked or not.  
She stood at the front of the hospital and checked the clock nervously. 6:05pm. She wasn't too worried. Arizona was a doctor after all, and Callie understood that sometimes things take longer than expected. She adjusted her tight red shirt for the umpteenth time and ran a hand over her long dark curls to smooth it out. Another 5 minutes later and the blonde still hadn't shown. _Relax, Callie. It's only ten minutes._  
Time dragged on and Callie got increasingly more worried that Arizona wasn't going to show. Sitting down on a chair just inside the hospital, she checked her phone. She didn't have a reason to, it was just a cover. It made her look less like a girl that was close to being stood up if she had something to do other than spare into space and rethink her entire day, wondering where she could have done something wrong to piss Arizona off enough to stand her up. She had no new text messages. No missed calls. Nothing she could reply to to occupy her time. She checked the clock one last time. 6:25pm. Sighing, she stood up and looked around her. No sign of the heelie wearing blonde. _May as well just leave. _Her shoulders drooped as she started to exit the hospital, dragging her feet as she walked.  
"Calliope!" The familiar voice rang around her and Callie's hopes lifted. She spun around to find a rushed Arizona flying towards her. Callie felt relieved. She hadn't been stood up! "I am _so _sorry!" She apologized, using a hand to sweep her hair away from her face. It had tangled from the running she'd had to do to get to Callie as quickly as she did. Callie giggled and reached out to brush through the blonde hair with her fingers without even realizing it. She pulled away as soon as she did realize, clearing her throat awkwardly. "I got stuck in a surgery and I was so, so scared. And I thought that you'd leave and think I stood you up and I totally, totally didn't, I'm sorry!" Callie giggled. For a change, it was Arizona who was rambling and tripping over her words. It was a good feeling.  
"You were scared?" Callie realized what the girl in front of her had said and smiled. Arizona's eyes widened. She had not meant to say that.  
"I. Well, no. I just thought that you'd- That you'd leave and it would be awkward and… Oh shut up, Arizona." She hung her head, embarrassed that she'd lost her cool. She'd played it to well up until now and it was ruined.  
"Reservations?" Callie moved the conversation on to save Arizona from further blushing.  
"Yes." Arizona said confidently. "Reservations."  
"Is it okay if we walk? It's not far from here." Callie asked, leading Arizona out of the doors. She almost wished the doors weren't automatic. She would have loved to hold them open for Arizona like a date should. She made a mental note to do it at the restaurant. She was not going to let this night be a disaster.  
"Of course. Where are we going?" Arizona followed the brunette, walking closely at her side. Both women kept the hands in between them hanging by their sides, both wanting to reach out for the other but not quite having the confidence to go through with it.  
"You said you liked seafood." Callie hinted, not wanting to give their destination away entirely.  
"Oooh! The seafood grill on the corner?!" Arizona clapped her hands together excitedly. _Damn it. It was meant to be a surprise.  
_"Yep." Callie turned to grin at Arizona but she wasn't looking. The pair fell silent as they walked and Callie finally let herself relax. She took a moment to appreciate what Arizona was wearing. A pink top with short sleeves, the words 'Cherry Pie' stretched out across her breasts. She'd paired it with a simple pair of blue jeans that Callie couldn't help but notice hugged her curves perfectly. Arizona noticed Callie staring at her and suddenly felt self-conscious.  
"I'm sorry I'm not really dressed up much. I obviously didn't know we were going to be doing this and you look really good and I didn't have time to run home and pick something nicer out and… Why are you laughing at me?"  
"No!" Callie beamed, forcing herself to stop laughing. "I'm not. I'm not laughing at you I promise. I was just thinking how nice you looked." Arizona blushed at the compliment.  
"Oh. Thank you." The blonde looked at her feet and brushed a hand over her stomach.  
"Anytime." Callie said quietly, plucking up the courage to finally take hold of the hand whose fingers kept brushing against hers as they walked. Arizona locked their fingers together and squeezed as they walked. "We're almost there." Callie led them across the road and turned the corner to the restaurant.

The pair approached the restaurant, climbing the few steps up to the doors. Keeping true to her promise to herself, still holding onto Arizona's hand with one of her own, she used the other to pull open the door and let Arizona walk in before her. It was awkward considering their hands were still clasped together, but Callie made it work. She was determined to show Arizona the best date of her life. Even if it killed her. This was going to be a good date. She was just glad her hand hadn't gone clammy.  
"Hi, table for two under Torres?" Callie spoke to the waiter at the front desk. The smartly dressed man looked through some paperwork in a book and scribbled something down next to what Callie presumed was her name before leading the couple to a secluded table right at the back of the restaurant. As they walked, Callie and Arizona had to reluctantly drop each other's hands to safely maneuver through the restaurant around other people's tables. When they got to their table, Callie did the appropriate thing and pulled out a chair for the blonde.  
"Thank you, Calliope. You're sweet." Arizona sat in the chair and watched as Callie rounded the table to sit opposite her. Callie wished she had something fun and flirty to say back, but she didn't. So she simply smiled and watched her date get excited over what she was going to order. She fidgeted in her seat, not really knowing what to do with herself. She'd been here before. She knew what she was going to order. She knew which wine she was going to order. She'd thought of two kinds. One white and one red, and she'd pick out of the two depending on Arizona's preference. Callie preferred red wine. She always had. But she could make do with white if that's what Arizona wanted.

Arizona noticed the blonde fidgeting and looking uncomfortable and put down her menu.

"Calliope, relax. I like you. Stop feeling like you need to impress me." She said softly, taking her date's hand on top of the table and stroked her thumb over it. She slowly lifted both their hands from the table and placed a soft kiss on the back of Callie's hand before placing it back down.  
Callie was rendered speechless. She had no idea what to say in reply. She had absolutely no idea. Arizona's actions seemed so sincere and heartfelt, and the kiss sent butterflies exploding through her stomach. She swallowed loudly crossed her legs.  
"Uh…" She cursed herself. Arizona had thrown her completely through a loop just when she'd started pulling it together. She wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or not.  
"You don't have to say anything." Arizona squeezed her hand again and gave a small, restrained giggle.  
"Ok- kay." Callie's voice caught halfway through her word and Arizona laughed openly, holding her free hand loosely over her mouth. "I'm such a dork. I'm sorry." Callie blushed, feeling her face heat up.  
"You're cute, Calliope." Callie turned her face into a scowl.  
"I'm not cute! I'm-"  
"Any wine this evening?" A young waitress who appeared to be in her twenties stood next to their table. Callie looked at Arizona and the blonde gave a single nod.  
"Red or white?" Callie asked her quietly.  
"Red, please." Callie's heart lifted. _She likes the same kind of wine as me. She likes the same kind of wine as ME!_ Callie cleared her throat with a grin and ordered the red wine she'd had in mind ever since they'd arrived. "Are you okay with red?" Arizona asked her as the waitress walked away.  
"Yes! I was praying you'd say red. Not that I dislike white. I just prefer red."  
"Me too." Arizona grinned, leaning on the table with her elbow, letting her thumb absent-mindedly draw small patterns across Callie's.  
"This is nice." Callie relaxed into her chair and watched the blonde across the table.  
"Mmm. It is." Arizona agreed contentedly.

Thirty-five minutes later, the pair were on their second glass wine, ordered their meals, and were sitting in much the same position as they had been since they arrived. The wine had loosened them both up efficiently, and Callie didn't feel nervous anymore. The hand clasping hers made her feel much more at ease and she hadn't even tripped over her words over the last couple of conversation topics. This one being their jobs.  
"We had one patient who desperately needed a heart transplant. And our friend, Izzie, well she'd completely fallen for this patient. Really hard. I think she was set on marrying him when he was better again. Anyway she did some crazy stuff to get him that heart. Erica was so pissed…"Callie trailed off at the mention of Erica. She was over Erica. Of course she was. But she still didn't like to think of the woman that hurt her so much. Especially not on the night she was trying hard to make perfect with Arizona. Callie felt the squeeze of her hand that was becoming nicely familiar.  
"Erica was your first relationship, wasn't she?" Callie gave Arizona a questioning look. "Woman, I mean. Not in general."  
"Oh. Yeah. She was."  
"And last?" Arizona asked sincerely, looking into Callie's dark brown eyes.  
"Hopefully not." Callie smiled at the woman opposite her. It was Arizona's turn to blush.  
"I meant last as in previous, but I like your answer much better."  
"I know what you meant." Callie grinned cheekily.  
The waitress interrupted their moment by bringing by their meals and the girls graciously accepted, tucking in almost instantly. The evening flew by quickly and in no time, the two were arguing over who was going to pay the check. Callie won, threatening to hide her heelies before she went to work if she didn't let her pay.  
"I'll get it." Callie dug around frantically in her purse to find her credit card before Arizona.  
"No!" Arizona protested, looking for hers from her bag.  
"If you don't let me get it, you'll be sorry!"  
"Is that a threat, Calliope?" Arizona challenged, with a smirk on her face.  
"It might just be."  
"And just what are you going to do if I refuse?" The brunette thought for a minute, pausing her bag searching to think of something good.  
"I'll steal your heelies."  
"You wouldn't!" Arizona gasped, giggling. The two and a half bottles of wine the pair had gotten through over the course of their meal, but they both felt much more open and relaxed.  
"I so would. So hush up!"  
"Make me." Arizona lowered her voice sexily, locking their eyes together. Callie felt a pull at her stomach and drew in a shaky breath.  
"You're playing a dangerous game, Robbins." Callie blindly fished around in her bag and pulled out her purse, not taking her eyes off the blonde's blue ones.  
"Do you like it?" Arizona lowered her eyelids. Callie gulped.  
"Waiter!"

The couple left the restaurant in a hurry, Arizona pulling at Callie's hand, dragging her along and giggling the whole way. Callie didn't have much choice than to just keep up with her, laughing along as they went. Not that she wanted to leave the blonde now at all. She was more than happy to go wherever Arizona wanted her to. Arizona led her through a couple of streets she'd never been on, and down a dark alleyway.  
"Where are we going?" Callie tugged at Arizona's hand to slow her down as they reached halfway down the alley.  
"You promised you'd walk me home!" Arizona stood still to let them both catch their breath. Big meals and a lot of fast walking wasn't doing them any good.  
"And you promised to let me feel you up over your top, but that hasn't happened yet either." Callie pouted as she joked.  
"I said you'd walk me home, and then kiss me goodnight, and _then_ I'd let you feel me up over my top. And for the record, we haven't kissed yet. We're not even at my house." Arizona scolded playfully, pressing herself closer into Callie. It was getting cold and neither of them had thought to bring a jacket. She could just make out the brunette's features in the dark of their surroundings as she looked up at her. Callie felt the blonde's presence closer to her and with the hand that wasn't holding Arizona's, she ran it down her date's waist and around to the small of her back. Arizona stood on her tiptoes and parted her lips slightly, leaning closer to Callie's cheek. Callie's knees grew weak as the hot breath swept past her neck and up her jaw. "Calliope?" Arizona whispered, not wanting to raise her voice to break the tension that was building up around them.  
"Yeah?" Callie's fingers tightened on Arizona's pink shirt.  
"I'm going to kiss you now." Callie's eyes fluttered closed and she exhaled gently through her nose as she braced herself for what was to come. This time, she was ready. She knew the kiss was coming and it wasn't going to take her off guard.  
"Okay." Callie croaked back, feeling Arizona's lips ghost across her cheek and across her own lips. She didn't make the first move to capture the blonde with her mouth. She let Arizona set the pace, holding back on responding until the very last millisecond. Arizona's lips finally stopped teasing her and Callie responded to the added pressure, pulling Arizona as close to her body as possible. The peds surgeon took it a step further, backing Callie the last few inches into the wall of the alley, rolling her hips forward into the brunette's. Callie gasped, tangling her fingers in Arizona's hair and welcoming her tongue into her mouth. She met it with her own, moaning softly into Arizona's mouth. She could stay like this forever, she decided. Letting Arizona kiss her deeply, letting her run her hands all over her body. Callie let one hand untangle itself from the blonde curls and drop down, caressing Arizona's front, gently squeezing the swell of her breast. Arizona shuddered, pushing herself into Callie's hand, moaning into the touch. She lowered her hand and used it to firmly rub the junction between Callie's legs and for a split second Callie considered letting their make-out session go further, until she realized where they were.  
"Mmm, Arizona, stop." The Latina broke the kiss panting. "We can't. I mean. Not here." She breathed, her hands finding their way into the blonde's and locking their fingers together. "Fuck." Arizona closed her eyes, slightly embarrassed over what she'd done. She thought she'd completely cheapened their date by taking it too far. She knew what would happen if she took Callie down the alleyway to her house. She should have gone around the main streets so they'd both have contained themselves more.  
"I know, I'm sorry. It's our first date and I barely know you and I'm sorry, I can't believe I-" Callie leaned forward and planted a brief but forceful kiss on Arizona's lips, purely to shut her up.  
"It's okay. We didn't ruin anything." She allowed herself to smile and start to walk into the direction they'd been in before their stop, holding onto Arizona's hand.  
"We need to take a left." Arizona piped up as she followed Callie through the dark.  
"Okay."

Arizona came to a sudden halt in the middle of a brightly lit street and looked up a path leading to a white front door. The two had made idle chatter as they strolled, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. The conversation had flowed without any awkward pauses or interruptions, and Callie was surprised at how easily she was able to talk and open up to Arizona. The woman seemed to bring out the best in her and while they walked Callie hadn't been able to take her eyes off of the shorter woman's bright expressions and the way her eyes lit up when she spoke about something she was passionate about.  
"This is me." Arizona said quietly after around thirty seconds of just standing in silence holding Callie's hand, neither of them wanting to end the night but knowing they should.  
"I had a really great time, Arizona." Callie stroked the back of her hand across Arizona's cheek and turned it to hold the side of her face.  
"Me too. I'm sorry about… you know, the alley." Arizona shifted her weight on her feet awkwardly, looking at the floor. Callie laughed freely, tracing her thumb along Arizona's cheek.  
"Don't be. Think of it as… a taster. For what's to come." She winked.  
"You think something's going to come? Don't you think that's rather presumptuous?" Arizona teased, wrapping an arm around the brunette's middle.  
"Come on, Zona. We both know you want me just as badly as I want you." She lowered her voice as she spoke, leaning in just a little closer. She swore she felt Arizona shudder against her.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Arizona grinned when she'd thought through a decent answer. Callie pressed their lips together again, wrapping both her arms around the blonde's smaller frame and pulling her in tight from the cold as they kissed. Arizona's tongue pushed past her lips to deepen it, and Callie met it with her own, swirling them around before pulling away.  
"Mmm." She placed a tiny kiss to the corner of Arizona's mouth. "Goodnight, beautiful." Paying Arizona the small compliment came naturally and it made Arizona's stomach flutter.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, hopefully.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight Calliope. Thank you." With one more embrace and kiss to the cheek, the pair parted and Callie watched as the woman walked up to her front door and opened it. She waited until the door was closed behind her and a light in the building came on before leaving.  
She walked home alone, and she couldn't even remember a time when she'd been this happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she woke up to her alarm screaming at her the next morning. She flailed on top of her duvet, hitting her foot on something hard. She sat up, confused. She never put anything on her bed. Well, apart from clothes she was going to change into. She looked down to the end of the bed where her foot had hit and saw she only had on one of her black dolly shoes from the evening before. She was also still in last night's clothes. She groaned as she sat up, checking the clock for the time. 7:30am. Her head wasn't exactly in the best shape and she knew exactly why. Red wine never did do her any good. Flopping her head back down onto the pillows, she put her hands over her face and laughed to herself. She had successfully made it through a night with Arizona Robbins, and she hadn't fucked it up. Arizona wanted to see more of her. Arizona had kissed her to within an inch of her life against a wall in an alley, and she'd enjoyed every second of it. But now she was back to reality. A busy workday, still wearing the clothes from the previous evening, with a roommate banging on her bedroom door.  
"Callie!" Another knock at the door. "Why are you laughing? Did you bring Blondie back here?" Callie laughed harder.  
"No, Cristina. I didn't."  
"Awh, date not go well?" Cristina tried to sound sympathetic as she spoke through the door, but she didn't really have it in her. Especially at this time of the morning.  
"No it went great!" Callie almost shouted to get her point across, leaping off the bed and opening the door. Cristina almost toppled through, catching herself on the frame. "How did you know about that?" Cristina snorted.  
"Please, Callie. You work at Seattle Grace. The whole hospital knows you've been lusting over her. The whoooole hospital knows about your date." Callie frowned. She knew news travelled fast around a hospital where most people knew each other, but she didn't think her taking Arizona on a date would be that big of a trending topic. "I'm surprised you didn't bring her home." Cristina shrugged, peering into Callie's bedroom like she expected Arizona to be hiding somewhere.  
"Why are you surprised?"  
"Judging by your track record…" Cristina started.  
"Arizona's different." Callie said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"You got a chance to get in her pants and didn't. I'm surprised at you, Torres. You've lusted after her for weeks."  
"Shut up, Yang. I need a shower." Callie pushed past her roommate and headed to the shower. She pulled off all her clothes and turned on the water, stepping into it and letting her body adjust to the new temperature. She turned it up as hot as she could stand it before finally washing herself off and planning an outfit in her head that would once again impress the perky surgeon she was hoping to see today.  
She stepped into a black v-neck top that clung in all the right places, and her favorite pair of ass hugging jeans. She topped the outfit off with a plain silver chain around her neck. Satisfied, she left with Cristina for work.

Her day was less than casual. There were traumas coming out of her ears and every other one seemed to need an Ortho's opinion before anything could be done. Part of her was wishing she'd get called in on a pediatric patient, just so she had more of a chance of seeing Arizona. The other part was glad she hadn't been called down there because who really wants to see a child needing any surgeries on their bones?  
Callie was so rushed off her feet that she didn't realize until around 3pm that she hadn't eaten since her meal with Arizona and that saddened her. She sent off a page to the woman and went to find sanctuary in an on-call room until Arizona found her. It didn't take long. Ten minutes after the Latina sat down, there was a gentle knock on the door and Arizona's sweet voice could be heard through it.  
"Calliope?"  
"In here!" Callie lifted an arm as she called out, even though Arizona couldn't see her. The blonde's form slipped through the door, shutting it behind her. She leaned back against it and smiled at Callie lying down on the bed. "Hey you."  
Callie stood up without a word and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her gently on the lips. She'd planned for it to be quick and welcoming. Just a 'hello' kiss. But when she started, Callie couldn't stop, one kiss leading to lots more kisses until Arizona's hands were tangled through her long dark hair and moans escaped them both.  
"Calliope Torres, did you just booty call me?" Arizona came up for air, trying to gain back some awareness over the situation she found herself in. Not that she wasn't enjoying the situation she found herself in. It was different having Callie pressing her against the door. Callie dropped Arizona's waist like she'd just been burned.  
"No! God, no, I just wanted to ask you if you had time for some lunch with me and kinda… couldn't… stop myself." Callie confessed shyly.  
"I had to ask. It just seemed like it." Arizona took Callie's hand. "Yes, I have time for some lunch with you." She pulled Callie closer to her. "Right after…" She let herself kiss the taller woman again, licking across her bottom lip and stopping herself.  
"I could kiss you forever." Callie blurted out before she could stop herself. As soon as it was out, she regretted saying it. _I'm such an idiot. Fuckfuckfuck. _Luckily, Arizona wasn't deterred. Kissing her once more, she felt behind her for the door handle.  
"You know as soon as we leave this room people are going to talk." Arizona teased, turning the knob.  
"Haven't you heard? They already are." Callie rolled her eyes and let Arizona lead her out of the room by her hand.  
"Oh so _that's_ why my interns completely stopped talking when I walked into the room to start rounds this morning." Arizona kept hold of Callie's hand as they walked through the corridors towards the canteen. Callie looked down on them as they swung between them, smiling. A rush of pride ran through her when she realized that Arizona really wasn't out to mess her around. She was holding her hands _publicly _where they worked. And she didn't seem to care in the slightest as she rambled on about her interns gossiping about her. She held tightly onto Arizona, liking the way she felt with their fingers wrapped together.  
"That would be why. Cristina was at my door asking me how my date went as soon as she heard my alarm go off this morning." She exhaled gaily.  
"And you hadn't told her you had a date?" Arizona questioned, looking at Callie's face.  
"Nope."  
"I'm guessing Cristina is… your roommate?" Arizona seemed a little jealous that Callie was living with another woman whom she'd never heard of up until now. For all she knew, this Cristina was more than a friend.  
"Oh God, yeah. Sorry. Yeah Cristina Yang. She works here, actually." Arizona visibly relaxed, her facial features softening. "She's straight. Totally straight. No question about it." Callie added, just to put Arizona's mind at rest some more.  
"Haha, Calliope. It's okay. You don't have to explain it to me." Even though she was glad Callie _had_ cleared it up.  
"Let me buy you lunch?" Callie asked as they entered the canteen, still grasping hands. She noticed Mark, Cristina and Meredith at the table her group usually sat at and Mark gave her a knowing smile and a wink when he noticed who his friend was walking with.  
"No!" Arizona protested sharply. "Absolutely not. You bought dinner."  
"But I was the one who asked _you_ for dinner. And for lunch!" Callie whined.  
"No, Calliope. I'm getting _you_ lunch. Go sit down." She nodded her head in the direction of an empty table.  
"But Arizona!" Callie lowered her voice, leaning her head closer to the blonde's. Arizona turned to face her with a stern look on her face. "Okay, okay. You're scary, you know that?" Her pitch rose as she finished her sentence. Arizona kissed her cheek and dropped her hand.  
"I know. Sit." Callie did as she was told, dropping her weight into a chair and eyeing the surgeon as she bought her lunch. Her phone beeped and snapped her out of her staring. She unlocked her phone. Mark.  
_'You are so on that.' _Callie turned her head to send her friends a disapproving look.  
"Hey, Torres." Derek Shepherd zipped past her table, giving her a short nod before carrying straight on to sit with Meredith. He spoke to the small group and apparently it was shocking. They all pulled the same disbelieving expression. And they all turned to look at Callie. The Latina stared back in confusion until she felt Arizona slip into the chair next to her.  
"I hope you like pasta." She said simply, opening up an identical container to the one she'd just placed in front of Callie, and unwrapping a plastic fork.  
"I… I do!" Callie stumbled over her words, still trying to figure out what Derek could have said to everyone to make them stare at her like they had.  
"You okay?"  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm good." She unwrapped her own fork and dug into the cold pasta. Her phone buzzed again and she checked it. Mark. Again. She opened it and angled the screen away from Arizona in case it was something incriminating.  
_'You and blondie in the on call room?!' _Callie's eyes went wide as she re-read the message to make sure it said what she thought it did.  
"What's that?" Arizona poked her fork at Callie's phone. Callie couldn't help but sigh with a grin.  
"You know you said that people would talk when we left the on-call room together?" Callie asked, trying to imply what the message was talking about with her tone.  
"…yeah?"  
"Sooner than expected." Callie laughed, taking a forkful of pasta into her mouth.  
"Ah!" Arizona responded. Callie braced herself for any signs of annoyance or regret, but they never came. Arizona just seemed happy enough to be sitting with her, eating her pasta. They finished their lunch in almost silence, only speaking when something interesting happened around them.  
*beep**beep**beep*beep*  
The two women both checked their pagers. It was Arizona's.  
"Oh, fluff. Well that's just awesome." The blonde said sarcastically, blowing her bangs out of her face.  
"What?"  
"I have to leave. I'm sorry. I was enjoying this date, I was."  
"This was a date?"  
"A half-date. It still counts!" Arizona enforced, standing up from the table. Callie laughed.  
"Okay, it's a half-date. Want me to walk you… wherever?" She offered, not really wanting to leave Arizona's company just yet.  
"Oh, no, no. You finish your coffee. I'll… see you soon?" She asked hopefully, a slight raise in her voice. Callie nodded. "Call me or… something." Arizona rushed to the trash can nearest to them and emptied her tray. Callie realized she couldn't call Arizona. They hadn't even exchanged numbers. She would have called the blonde back to get it, but she seemed in a hurry to leave for the page. "Shoot." The blonde whispered, walking quickly back over to where Callie sat. "Have you got a pen?" She asked.  
"Uh. Yeah." Callie fumbled around in her pocket and handed it to the woman standing over her, obviously in a rush to leave.  
"Hand." Callie gave Arizona her hand and she scribbled something onto the back of it. "Now you can call me." She handed the pen back, keeping Callie's hand in her own and leaned down. She kissed Callie's lips and then rushed off, skating along on her heelies to get where she was going quicker. Callie sat in her chair dumbfounded at what had just happened, looking down at her hand and then back at the door the surgeon had gone through. She read the numbers written on her hand in Arizona's pretty handwriting and grinned. She hadn't even thought of getting the blonde's phone number before. It hadn't even crossed her mind once when the two had hung out.  
"Callie!" Mark's voice shouted at her across the room and she spun her head around to give him her attention. He waved his hand at her, indicating for her to join them. _Awkward. _She picked up her lunch and threw it in the trash on her way over to the group.  
"What, Mark?" She couldn't keep the smile off her face when she looked at the faces of her friends. She tried and failed to act dumb. She knew exactly what they were going to say.  
"Good mood?" Mark asked casually.  
"Yes, actually!" Callie replied, resting a hand on her hip.  
"Tut tut. Sex in the on-call room." Derek shook his head.  
"Okay. You weren't there. That didn't happen." Callie warned him, pointing a finger at his chest. She wasn't angry. She was just trying to quash rumors before they got out of hand.  
"You've known her less than a week!" Cristina piped up, her mouth full of apple.  
"There was no on-call room sex!" Callie near-shouted, grabbing attention of people around them. She realized she'd raised her voice and mumbled to herself, lowering her face. "There was no on-call room sex!" She hissed again. She glared around the table. "There was on-call room making out and then lunch."  
"I think it's cute." Meredith said, smiling.  
"Thank you, Meredith."  
"All holding hands and kissing in the canteen. It's like being back at school."  
"Shut up."  
"Hey! I'm on your side!"  
"There will be no more talk of me and Arizona, got it? No on-call room rumors. No talking to people about us. Nothing. I really, reeaallyyyy like this girl and I don't want anything to screw it up." Callie dropped her guard in front of her friends, her attitude softening as she gushed about Arizona. The group at the table just gaped up at her. "You may, however, talk about how good we are together." She added with a smug nod.  
"Okay boss." Mark saluted her.  
"Whatever. I have work to do. Bye guys!" Callie was in such a good mood that she practically skipped out of the canteen and off somewhere into the hospital, leaving the table to watch after her in amazement. They hadn't seen her this happy in a long time.

Sunday. Sunday was Callie's happy day. She absolutely did not work on a Sunday. She'd even made the higher ups put it in her contract that she was not obligated to work on a Sunday. She may have an obligation to her patients, and she may be the best person in the hospital to do her job, but people that save lives for a living need time off too. And Callie also knew, by some divine intervention-like convenience, Arizona didn't work Sundays either. She lay in bed on Sunday morning, not having anything to do but think. She always got bored on her days off. She loved having the freedom to just do nothing and unwind, but Callie was an active woman and if she didn't have anything to do for a whole day, she got a little crazy. She got up to make herself some breakfast and ate in solitude, listening to herself crunch the toast, seeing how many times she could chew it until she absolutely had to swallow it. She showered alone, singing choruses and verses of random songs until she didn't know the reset of the words and moved on to a different one altogether, throwing on an old pair of pajamas when she finished. By midday, she was so bored she even tidied her and Cristina's shared apartment until there was nothing left to fuss over. She flopped herself down onto the sofa and allowed herself a minute or two to let her thoughts take over. And the first thing she thought of, naturally, was Arizona.  
The more she thought of her, the more she missed her. It was crazy and Callie knew it. She hadn't known her five minutes yet she was finding herself wanting to reach out and hold her hand. She wanted to bring her in for a cuddle on the sofa and cook her dinner, and then eat together, talking about anything that came to mind at the time. She wanted to nuzzle her face into the blonde curls that always smelled of coconut. Callie didn't even like coconut, but when it was coming from Arizona, she could make an exception. She was pretty sure she'd make a lot of exceptions for Arizona. She might even let her wear socks to bed.  
The more Callie thought of her, the more and more she wanted to see her. Arizona had told her to call anytime. She'd gone out of her way to give Callie her number, even waiting around and making herself late for something that seemed really important. The Latina knew Arizona wanted her to call, but Callie was torn. She wanted to call Arizona and invite her over and just send some more time with her. But then, she really didn't want to interrupt Arizona's only official day off in the week and make her feel obliged to visit. It was a tough one, but Callie couldn't take it anymore. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell, not having far to go down her list of contacts to reach Arizona's name. Callie smiled. She'd put a 'x' next to the name. She'd never done that to anyone before and it seemed kind of childish, but she didn't mind in the slightest. She hovered her thumb over the black text and took a deep breath as she tapped down. She waited while it rang.  
"Hello?" Arizona answered with confusion in her voice.  
"Hey, it's me." Callie replied.  
"It's who?" It struck Callie that she may have had Arizona's number, but she had not given Arizona hers. It turned awkward quickly.  
"Oh, God. You don't- You gave me- Oh, shit." The line at the other end was silent and Callie sighed inwardly.  
"Calliope?" Callie groaned.  
"How did you know?"  
"I know your voice."  
"Oh."  
"That and you trip over your words when you think you messed up." Arizona mocked her and Callie smiled. She even liked when Arizona poked fun at her.  
"Right. Yeah. Sorry."  
"What's up?"  
"I just wondered if you were busy?" Callie asked, biting her thumb nail in anticipation. Her heartbeat quickened as soon as she'd spoken. _If she shoots you down,_ Callie thought, _pack a bag, move hospitals, don't look back.  
_"Right now?"  
"Well, just today. In general." Callie looked down at herself and picked some fluff off her pajamas. Even if Arizona was free right now, she'd want some time to dress up. Her hair was still damp from her shower.  
"It's my day off, so nothing at all. You?" This seemed all too casual for Callie. How could Arizona be so nonchalant about everything when Callie was tactfully trying to choreograph every syllable she uttered to make sure things went perfectly?  
"Uhm, nothing." Callie answered truthfully, swinging her legs in the air in front of her as she sat.  
"Cool. Wanna come over? I'll cook." Arizona said breezily. If there was even one tiny part of her that was nervous, she didn't let Callie know about it.  
"That sounds an awful lot like a date?" Callie questioned, uneasy.  
"Of course it's a date, silly. So you'll come?" Callie opened her mouth to speak but no words came out._Come on, Callie. You're meant to be able to talk to her now, _she urged herself.  
"Sure. What time?" Callie forced herself to sound natural.  
"As soon as you've changed out of your pajamas." Arizona laughed knowingly.  
"How did you know I-"  
"Lucky guess. It's your day off. Lazy Sunday."  
"I have not been lazy!" Callie protested, raising her voice.  
"Uh-huh, sure."  
"I haven't! I cleaned my whole apartment!"  
"Of course, Calliope. Go get dressed." Callie grumbled something incoherent.  
"Fine."  
"Something nice!" Arizona squeaked happily. "See you soon!" She made a kissy sound down the receiver and hung up, leaving Callie wondering what the hell she'd meant by 'something nice'.  
'Something nice' to her mother meant a conservative blouse and 'smart' trousers. 'Something nice' to her friends meant something she could go out on the pull wearing. She had no idea what Arizona's idea of 'something nice' could be. She could have meant anything!  
Callie rooted through her wardrobe trying on different outfits, looking herself over in the mirror and then deciding she didn't like it, making herself change again. She settled on something in between her mother and her friend's ideas of 'something nice'. A button down red silk blouse, and a pair of tight black jeans. She left the top few buttons hanging open to show off her ample cleavage. She finished her outfit off with a red lipstick that matched her top. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and brushed her teeth again, deciding she looked decent enough to see Arizona. She needn't have made such an effort, really. Arizona had seen her in scrubs and covered with blood. Nobody ever looked their best when they were at work in a hospital. Nevertheless, she wanted to make the effort.

Callie pulled up outside Arizona's house fifteen minutes after she left. She was pleased with herself that she managed to find it, since the last time they'd taken the shortcut and were quite tipsy. She sat inside her car for five minutes, psyching herself up for what was about to happen. Dinner at Arizona's house. A dinner that Arizona had cooked for her. A thousand things ran through her mind. Was she dressed appropriately? Did she look okay? Could Arizona cook? Would Callie like what she'd made or was she going to have to battle her way through a horrendous meal just because she liked the girl who had made it? Her thoughts were interrupted by a text message.  
_"Are you going to come in or are you just going to sit there?"  
_"Callie Torres, making her life more difficult one date at a time." She said out loud to herself. Arizona opened her front door as Callie made her way up the drive, staring at Callie with a knowing smirk. "Okay, how long have you been watching me?"  
"I saw you pull up." Arizona replied, reaching out a hand to take Callie's. Callie groaned and accepted it, letting Arizona pull her in for a hug. "You're cute." She said lowly, burying her face in Callie's hair.  
"I'm embarrassed." Callie groaned again, holding the blonde tightly.  
"I missed you." The brunette was surprised at how easily Arizona had said it. But Callie had missed her, too. A lot. She'd only seen her yesterday, but she'd been on her mind ever since.  
"I missed you too." Arizona broke the hug and slid their hands together once more.  
"Come in. It's too early to eat but I thought we could watch a movie or something?" Arizona looked Callie up and down, licking her bottom lip.  
"What?" Callie asked, nervously as she watch the blonde looking at her.  
"Nothing. You look good." Without another word, she was pulling Callie down the hallway and into her sitting room. "Did you want a drink or anything?" Arizona offered, sitting down next to the brunette on the couch.  
"No thanks. I'm good."  
"Okay. So we have a choice." Arizona jumped up from the sofa and walked over to a cabinet below the TV. Opening it, Callie saw there was a modest collection of DVDs lined stacked up on the shelves. "How are you with RomComs?" Arizona questioned, turning her head to catch Callie staring at her ass as she bent down. She chose to ignore it, stifling back a laugh when Callie jumped, not expecting Arizona to turn around.  
"Uh, good. Yeah. Good." Callie cleared her throat and sat back into the cushions.  
"Any in particular?" Arizona held up three different titles for Callie to pick from.  
"You choose. I don't mind." Callie was just happy enough to be spending some more time with her. She didn't care what film they watched, as long as she was there. Arizona looked between the movies and chose one, slotting the disc into the player and trotting back over to sit by the Callie, slipping their hands together.  
"I love this movie." Arizona smiled as the opening credits rolled.  
"I've never seen it."  
"What, never?" Arizona asked, shocked. Callie shook her head. "I think you'll like it." Arizona shifted her weight towards Callie and casually rested her head against the brunette's shoulder. They watched the movie for all of twenty-five minutes before Callie couldn't stand the semi-awkward silence any more.  
"Did you have a good morning?" Arizona lifted her head to look at Callie's face.  
"You're really going down the small talk route?" She asked, amused.  
"Well…" Callie struggled for a reply.  
"I think we're past small talk now, don't you?" Arizona thought back to their dinner where they'd talked so openly about themselves.  
"I felt like I should say something because it's been nearly an hour and I didn't know what to say." Arizona smiled. She made distance between her and the girl next to her, taking both her hands in her own and rubbing her thumb over them both simultaneously.  
"Calliope…" She said softly, smiling sadly. She paused before continuing, trying to find a way to say what she was going to say.  
"No, no. Don't say my name like that. That's a bad way to say my name."  
"Calliope, are you sure you're ready to start something with me? I mean, you've been a bag of nerves ever since day one and the only time you loosened up was when we had wine over dinner. You always seem so distracted and far away and I need to know now what you're thinking before I get too attached. Because I like you, Calliope. I do, but I just don't know what you're thinking." Callie listened to Arizona's speech, her hands going limp onto her lap with the blonde's still attached. Her heart dropped. She'd never meant for Arizona to feel like she was anything less than amazed by her. Just holding her hand set her whole body on fire.  
"Whoa, Arizona I…" She took a moment to think of something to say that wouldn't sound stupid or desperate. "I'm sorry. I am. I'm just so completely… I don't know. Taken by you? I'm nervous because let's face it. I'm new at this. I've been trying so hard not to screw up before we even started. Because I like you too. Like you wouldn't believe." Callie rambled on, trying to get Arizona to understand why she was acting the way she was.  
"Well I thought you did! Rumors were going around the hospital and Mark Sloane was hanging around trying to talk to me and I thought it was really weird until I saw you two hanging out and put the pieces together."  
"Oh God, stuff was going around?"  
"The phrase 'lusting after' was whispered a few times."  
"Lusting after. No wonder that's come up around me so often. Mark, Cristina, Meredith…" Callie stared at a black mark on Arizona's ceiling as she thought.  
"Yeah! And it was so obvious you weren't going to do anything about it, so I took action."  
"It was good action." Callie remembered their kiss in the hallway.  
"So you're in?" Callie gave her a questioning look. "Us, Calliope! This." She pointed between them before grabbing Callie's hand again.  
"Of course I'm in. I've always been in, Arizona."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so pleased with the amount of reviews I'm received and how many of you are enjoying this! I haven't said anything yet, but I'd like to take this time to say thank you! This has been way more popular than I ever thought it would be.**

**I also changed this into first person instead of third. I decided I could do it a lot more justice if I did! **

**If any of you have any ideas or opinions on where to take this story next, I'd loooove to hear them!  
**

* * *

Words can't express how glad I am that Arizona and I have finally cleared up what we're doing together. Everything seems so much more relaxed. We settled back down to finish the movie and I reclined back on the sofa, positioning Arizona in front of me and draping an arm over her waist. I like being the big spoon. I held her hand loosely and let her play with my fingers while we watched. I can't believe I ever let her feel like I wasn't 100% into dating her. That's absurd. Everything she does drives me crazy and I'm just not used to feeling so much at once for one person. I'm determined not to make her think that this, that we are a mistake. There will be no more nerves. And if there are any nerves, I'm going to try my damndest not to let them show. Cuddling up so close with Arizona is making my heart and my throat is dry. I'm so grateful Arizona can't see my face. I've embarrassed myself enough in front of her. I'm sure my cheeks are noticeably flushed and we're only halfway through the movie. It was going to be a long evening. That, I am sure of.  
"You still awake?" Arizona murmured when I'd been completely still and silent for a good twenty-five minutes. God, I was everything but asleep.  
"Yeah." Arizona squeezed my fingers in appreciation and I smiled. The truth is, I'm trying to be as still as possible. Rubbing up against Arizona's backside isn't something I'm sure I want to be doing. I mean, it is. More than anything. But I don't want to push it with her. We've only just started dating. I've ruined one too many relationships by jumping into bed with them before it's time. We came close in that alleyway. I'm totally glad I stopped that. Being trapped between the wall and a beautiful blonde is a damn good position to be in, but on the first proper date… in an alley…? Not so much. She deserves better than that.  
"Good. You okay?"  
"Of course." Arizona wriggled in front of me, fighting off a cramp in her right leg and accidentally pushing into my groin. Oh God. I took a large intake of breath and stiffened, hoping Arizona wouldn't notice. I was fairly certain she hadn't, until the smallest giggle came from the woman lying in front of me. Damn.  
"You sure?"  
"Uh. Yeah."  
"Okay." She shut up and tuned back into the movie. I breathed a sigh of relief, bending down to kiss her temple.  
Try as I might, I tried to get into the film that Arizona is so transfixed by. I watched as the main character and his love interest had a heated argument. Romantic comedies are not really my thing. I mean, they're not the worst genre, but they're all the damn same. I only agreed to watch it because Arizona's face had lit up at the very option of it. I can't resist those dimples. There's still around forty minutes left and I'm finding it more and more difficult to stay focused on the movie, and not Arizona's thumb circling the back of my hand.  
"This is our third date." It slipped out before I could stop it. Oh shit. It was just one of those things that you think and it accidentally comes out. Arizona took a minute before she replied. She's going to think I'm hinting. Oh no.  
"If you're counting yesterday's lunch." She thought out loud. "Which I guess… I bought it and we ate together. So yeah." I didn't say anything in return. I'm was out of conversation. I have nothing else to say. God knows what will come out next. "Was that a hint at something?" Arizona smirked. I knew it. I just knew what it sounded like.  
"No!" I really hadn't meant it as a hint. The thought had been on my mind all night, obviously. Arizona pressing her back to my front in such a small area had gotten me hot and bothered beyond belief. But sex has been my train of thought. The same train of thought I've been having all night that had accidentally come to the surface. Oops.  
"Okay, calm down I was teasing. Don't sound too horrified." Arizona scoffed. I must have sounded panicked. I'm just awful in these situations. I shouldn't be allowed out around people. Especially hot people.  
"I didn't mean…" I may as well just stop speaking. If I carry on, I'll just make it worse for myself.  
"Calliope, watch the film." Arizona instructed lightly, I see the side of the smile playing across her lips, her face illuminated by the light of the TV. It's not really dark in here, but the curtains are shut and the lights are off. You can't escape the sunlight coming through the windows though. The curtains are light. Arizona raised my hand to her lips and pressed them against it, lowering it back down and holding it tight against her stomach. It's such a simple action, but it sends butterflies straight through me.  
She played with my fingers in silence, for what to me seemed like forever. She ran her fingers along the back of my whole hand to the tips of my fingers, and then back down again a few times. Her hand spread across the top of the mine and firmly maneuvered it past the loose material of her shirt, across her stomach. Oh fuck. I know exactly where this is leading. She wants me to touch her. What do I do? Do I? Or do I pull away and tell her we should wait? Oh… She's moving slowly, taking the time to push my fingers into her flesh, making me trace across her stomach. I'm not prepared for this. I want it more than anything… But will this ruin it before it's started?  
"Ariz-"  
"Shhh…" Arizona soothed, guiding our hands further up her front until she was pressing my hand firmly over the material of her bra. Oh God, she feels so good. Fuck it. I can't stop this. All my self-control is completely being thrown out the window. I feel our breathing grow shallow in anticipation. I don't know what her next move is, and she doesn't know mine. Hell, I don't even know mine. All it took was a gentle squeeze on my part, (I couldn't help myself. Her fingers were still over mine and I had to do something. I couldn't just leave our hands there) and she turned herself around to face me, planting a forceful kiss to my lips. She made it sweet and slow, not really knowing how I was going to react. When she was sure I wasn't going to stop her, she moved herself on top of me, one leg either side of my thighs.  
"I've wanted to do that all afternoon." She confessed, letting go of my lips. I smiled at her. I'm so glad I wasn't the only one who'd been thinking it this whole time.  
"Me too." I replied, looking into the blue eyes above me. Her eyes are so beautiful. She captures my lips once more, running her hands up my sides underneath my shirt, slipping one around my back to unclasp my bra. This is it. I'm going to sleep with Arizona. Despite my internal monologue screaming at me to overthink every single move, I'm sleeping with Arizona. I've wanted this for weeks. Ever since I first saw her at work. And now it's happening. I've been aching to touch her since that first kiss in the corridor of the hospital. It was the simplest of kisses. Light, but not too light. It had hit me with just the right amount of pressure and feeling and if I hadn't been so dumbfounded when it happened, I'm pretty sure I would have called her back to make her explain. But now's my chance. I'm not going to mess this up. I worked to help her, taking down the straps to my bra and pulling the whole thing through a sleeve. I discarded it on the floor next to us. Arizona's hands resumed their position, groping at my breasts she crashed her lips back to mine. We became more frantic with every gasp or moan we made. We pulled at each other's clothes, our hands flying everywhere. She ground down into me and I couldn't help it. We haven't spoken a word to each other since she moved my hand, but I can't help it. "Fuck, Arizona…" It comes out strangled through my panting, and I moved down, kissing down her neck and pulling at the collar of her shirt to expose more skin I could lick.  
"Take it off. Just take it off." Arizona urged, leaning backwards to give herself room to lift the garment off her head. Unfortunately for Arizona, in her dazed state, she leaned a little _too_ far back, toppling herself off the edge of the sofa and landing with a soft thud. It took me a second to realize what had happened. I knelt up, peering over the side to see if she was okay. When she was sure she wasn't hurt, I laughed. I laughed fucking hard okay.  
"Oh. My God." I laughed so hard that I didn't even care that the entire mood had been ruined. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at her on the floor. She'd bunched herself up, bringing her knees to her face and wrapping her arms around them, her head resting on them. I stifled another giggle.  
"Don't look at me." Arizona mumbled into her legs. I clamped a hand over my mouth so Arizona wouldn't hear me trying not to trying to stop laughing. I took a few seconds to compose myself before speaking.  
"It's okay, Arizona! It… it happens to the best of us." I try to make her feel better. I really do.  
"I don't care." She grumbled, not looking up. I'm fighting a losing battle here, for sure. I can't even begin to imagine how awful she must feel right now. That was seriously impressive. I slipped quietly off the sofa and crawled my way over to Arizona, settling myself next to her and putting my arm around her shoulders. She instinctively rested her head on my shoulder, not looking up from the floor. She might have been completely ashamed of herself, but she still wanted contact.  
"I think that might've been a sign." I said, rubbing my hand up and down her arm.  
"Yep." She replied, still not lifting her head. "I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life."  
"Awh, babe… Don't be. It was… it was cute okay." Oh crap, I called her babe. Is that okay? Don't freeze up, Callie. Play it off. She probably didn't even notice. If she minded at all, she didn't let on.  
"You think I'm an idiot."  
"I could never think you're an idiot, Arizona." I pulled her in tighter and kissed her temple. She finally turned to face me, her cheeks still reddened.  
"You're awesome, Calliope." Awesome. That's the word she's going for? Awesome. Well I suppose it's better than… I don't even know. I can't even think of anything. She really just called me awesome. That's something you say to your friend after he wins a game of softball. It's not something you say to someone you almost just fucked on your sofa. Arizona must have seen my confused expression because she backpedaled fast, trying to make it sound better. "No. Awesome is a good thing. It's pretty much as good as it gets from me. It's a good thing." I give her a half smile in appreciation. I still don't fully understand her, but she's cute. So I'll let it pass. "You're beautiful?" She tried, smiling at me hopefully. I can't help but laugh. She's so cute. I lean in to kiss her, trying to make her feel better from falling off of me. The mood is completely shot, and I don't think we're going to get it back tonight. It's probably for the best. I think it really was a sign that it's too soon. Arizona is something really special. She's worth so much more than a quickie on the sofa.  
"So." I say, breaking the kiss and combing some of her hair out with my fingers. "Dinner?"  
"Dinner." She affirmed with a nod and a smile. I stand up and extend my arm to help her up. She accepts my hand and I pull gently. And then I follow her into the kitchen.

So who knew Arizona could cook? She made me sit and watch at the island in the middle of her kitchen while she finished off the food and wouldn't let me lift a finger. Every so often she'd re-fill my wine glass and then turn back to cook.  
"You're just trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me." I teased her when she poured me yet another glass. She put the bottle down on the table and walked behind me, draping her arms around my neck and nuzzling the side of my face.  
"We both know I don't need to get you drunk for you to let me do whatever I want to you." She murmured straight into my ear, sending a shiver through my whole body. She's right. She's absolutely right.  
"You're killing me, Arizona." I tell her as she waltzes back across the kitchen to turn off the stove. She dished up the food and sat opposite me on the island as we ate. "Oh my God, this is so good." I groan, taking the first bite. She'd made this grilled chicken dish with vegetables and a sauce of some kind. Jesus Christ it was good.  
"Don't you dare ruin my stools, Calliope." She grinned as she took a bite of her meal. I eyed her carefully, holding back a smirk.  
"Arizona." I said, pausing. "You might be good. But you're not _that_ good." I'd like to find out. I'd love to find out.  
"Oh really?" She teased back, a cheeky glint in her eye. "And how would you know?" She raised her fork to her lips, looked me dead in the eye, and licked the barely-there amount of sauce across the length of the prongs. Oh God.  
"Stop that." I inhale sharply, wanting to look away to save my sanity, but I couldn't. Her blue eyes had me transfixed.  
"Stop what?"  
"You know what."  
"I don't."  
"Arizona. You're poking a bear. A very horny bear." I kept the smile from my face, deadly serious now. She's playing with fire and I will not be held responsible for my actions. I don't want to sleep with her. I mean, I do. Just not tonight. It's too soon. But she's making it _so difficult._  
"But is that bear enjoying it?" She said it with this sultry glint in her eye. She knows the answer. Of course she knows the answer. She's going to be the death of me. She actually is.  
"And what would you do if that bear said yes?" Hey, if she's gonna play me, I'm gonna play her. She set her wine glass down and stared at me for about 3 seconds. She stood up and walked around the island until she got to me and spun my chair around to face her. And then she kissed me. Slowly. Pushing a thigh between my legs and one hand through my hair at the side of my face. I just about melted into my chair it was so perfect. At first, the kiss stayed slow. Passionate, but not overly. Just the right amount of tongue. Her lips just the right amount of pressure against my own. And then I groaned. Accidentally. It was tiny. Barely audible. But it was heard by the only person that needed to hear it. Our kiss turned needy and sloppy. I felt my fingers gripping at the back of her shirt, pulling her closer and wrapping my feet behind her knees to keep her there. Her lips slipped down my neck and her tongue drew shapes against it, licking across my collarbone. Her hands slipped up my shirt and her thumb swiped across one of my nipples over my bra. I gasped, biting down on her bottom lip.  
"Arizona…" I spoke. We can't do this. It's too soon. It's way too soon. I meant what I said about her deserving more than a quickie. But I know, if she keeps kissing me and touching me like she is, I'll give in.  
"Yes, Calliope?" She whispered, her lips kissing back up my jawline, keeping her hands at my chest.  
"We can't do this." The girl between my legs paused and thought for a split second before carrying on her attack on my neck, bringing her right hand down to hold my thigh.  
"Why not?" She sucked at a spot behind my ear.  
"Oh, God…" Focus, Callie.  
"You don't sound like you want me to stop." She grinned, peppering kisses down my neck and across my chest as her palm massaged up my thigh. You'd be right, Arizona. But we have to. I let out a soft moan from the back of my throat before trying to get it together. I pulled her hand from under my shirt and held the one on my thigh with my other.  
"I don't. But if we don't stop now, we're just going to end up doing it right here and we've only just established _us_. It's too soon." I tell her, hoping she'll understand. I look her straight in the eye, letting her know I'm not just backing down. "I don't want to ruin us before we've started." She exhaled and loosened up, leaning against my chair with her knees between my legs.  
"You're right." She agreed. "You're totally right." I smiled up at her, a sudden wave of affection running through me. I let go of one of her hands and used a finger to push a single strand of hair from the side of her face. It wasn't in the way. It was just there and I couldn't stop myself from doing it.  
"God, you're hot, though." I pulled her collar down with the same hand that had just touched her hair and kissed her again. I couldn't control it. "Mmh, no, stop, Callie." I let go of her completely and helped my hands away from her so I wouldn't be tempted.  
"Well make your mind up!" She teased. My mind is made up. We're stopping.  
"Can I finish my chicken?" Arizona beamed down at me, showing off her dimples.  
"Yes, Calliope. You can finish your chicken." She sauntered back to her plate and sat down. I take a sip of my drink. My throat is dry and I still haven't caught my breath properly, and Arizona knows it. I can feel her eyes on me as I push my food around my plate, trying to get as much on my fork as possible.  
We make effortless conversation as we finish eating, and everything comes easy, just as it had the whole time we've spent together. It's amazing. She just… gets me? I don't know how to explain it. She knows me. It almost feels like nothing is wrong at all. I know that when everything seems like it's going right, something comes along to mess it up. I don't want to keep my guard up. I really, really don't want to. Arizona makes me want to drop it. Drop everything and open up to her. She makes me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. Erica knocked my confidence. She knocked it right down when she left and I felt miserable for a long time. I hid it well, but the hurt was there. And now this wonderful woman has just made this appearance in my life and I'm getting used to it. I don't want to fuck this up. "Calliope?" My train of thought is interrupted by her sweet voice and I look up, giving her my attention.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you okay?" She noticed that I went quiet.  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I give her a smile in reassurance, but it doesn't look like she's buying it.  
"You've been quiet for ages and you haven't even looked up from your plate." She does have a point.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking." Oh crap. Now she'll want me to explain.  
"What about?" She looks nervous and I don't blame her. If she'd have sat there in silence poking her food around, I'd have gotten nervous too.  
"Me." I answer truthfully. "You. Us." Arizona cocked her head to the side, confused. I put down my fork. There's barely any food left on my plate and I'm starting to get full anyway. I look her straight in the eye. "I just don't want to mess this up." Her facial features softened into a smile. I love that smile, I could watch it for hours.  
"You won't mess this up. 100 percent in this, right?" She reached over the island and held my hand, gently swirling her fingers over my palm. And I'm instantly at ease. It's just something about her.  
"100 percent." I smile, squeezing her hand.  
"Good." She didn't look worried anymore. "Now stop fretting. There's dessert."  
It was fucking good dessert.

The evening passed too quickly for my liking, and we didn't even do much. We talked the majority of the time. We sat respectable distances from each other on the sofa. I refused any more wine after my third, I still had to drive home. I could have walked it, but walking back drunk didn't seem like a very appealing option. Instead the beautiful blonde made me cups of tea as we talked. I think we covered most topics. I briefly recall the weather being mentioned at some point, and that's how you know, isn't it? That you really like someone? If you're perfectly content to sit and talk about the weather and not feel like you're making small talk, I think that's a sign. We barely even touched. It was like an unwritten, unspoken agreement between us both after the make-out session at dinner that we were going to do this right. And I know if we touched each other, even innocently, it could trigger something else and then we'd have just done it wherever we were.  
When it was time to leave, I didn't want to. But nevertheless, I got my shoes on, picked up my purse, and put on my light jacket. Arizona walked me to her front door and when we got there, neither of us opened it. We just stood there in an awkward silence. Neither of us wanted to actually instigate the goodbye, because then it would be here. We'd rather have stood here next to each other without speaking than say goodbye. And then she did something I really wasn't expecting.  
"You're addictive, Calliope." She told me, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear. I put my hand over hers, holding it against my face. "I just… can't…" My heels made me a lot taller than Arizona, and the blonde tiptoed to accommodate the extra height, kissing my lips yet again. It started off as an innocent goodbye kiss, I'm almost sure of it. But the second I responded, it turned less than innocent. I wrapped my arms around the woman in front of me, massaging slow circles on her lower back as our tongues found each other. I leaned back against the door and let her kiss me, praying for the strength to stop her before it got too much. We've been so good all evening. And the barrier is broken. It took less than a second for my libido to go from 2 to 10 out of 10. She's kissing me hard and fast, her whole body pressing me against the door.  
"Arizona." I stop kissing her to speak to her, but she just came straight back. I feel dizzy.  
"What?" She manages to reply, barely moving her lips away from my face. As much as I'd like to stand here kissing her forever, I think if we don't stop now or if I don't slide my hand in her pants and start something, my head will explode.  
"I…" I tighten my grip on her shirt, to steady myself before I end this. "Arizona, stop." I say firmly, pushing her about a centimeter away from me.  
"Sorry." She grinned up at me. God, she's so cute. Her smile just kills me.  
"It's okay." I run my hands up and down her arms.  
"I started and I just couldn't stop." I laugh at her.  
"I could see that." I grin back at her. "You're cute." She blushed a little and I ran my thumb across her cheek.  
"So I've been told." She smiled again. One more kiss won't hurt. I kiss her again, just hitting the corner of her mouth.  
"I'll call, okay?" She nodded, lifting a finger to the spot where I'd just kissed her. "Or you call me, whichever." …Well I _had _been smooth.  
"Okay. I'll see you at work, I guess." This was weird. I made eye contact with her and we held it. And that's when I realized. I tried so hard to make everything so perfect tonight when in reality, it just _was _perfect. Naturally. I really didn't need to try so hard. Arizona liked me. I like Arizona. It's simple.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this one took so long, I've been super busy and all over the place! And I warn you now, I know absolutely nothing about medical stuff, so this probably isn't even possible. But I tried okay! Try not to let my medical incompetence put you off :) **

I slept so well when I got back. I didn't think I would considering I was all worked up from my date with Arizona, but I was so happy that I drifted off without any trouble. Regrettably, I woke up to my alarm signaling another day of work. Don't get me wrong, I love work. I love my job. But I desperately want to go back to having another day to spend with Arizona. I hope I'll get to see her for lunch at least. I make less of an effort getting ready this morning. I can't look my best every single time I see her. She's going to have to see me looking at less than my best eventually. God, I hope today's not busy.

I should learn to stop hoping for things. Today is busy. Today is incredibly busy. I've had patients coming at me from every angle and interns being complete idiots. One of them couldn't even find a vein to do a damn blood test. I felt like banging my head against the wall.

I got around the corner just in time to see Arizona in a heated argument with what appears to be one of her patient's parents in the hallway. I don't want to get involved in that. I stopped to hang back, watching the tall man talk at her. He's clearly upset and from what I can gather from the limited audio of their conversation, she keeps trying to talk to him, to reason with him, but he keeps cutting her off. And every time he cuts her off, I can see Arizona getting closer and closer to tears. I know how much she hates crying in front of people, but it happens a lot. Or so I'm told, anyway. I can deal with that. I can deal with crying. Just as long as I can be there to make her stop. I'm resisting the urge to step in and take over. Arizona can fight her own battles. And it's really too early in our relationship to… Relationship? Can I call it that yet? Maybe it's too early for that word too. Ugh. I'm losing my mind. I know I am. Arizona just being Arizona is absolutely driving me insane. And I love it. I leaned myself against the wall I'm hiding behind with one shoulder, not taking my eyes off of my arguing… whatever she is to me right now and the man bearing over her.  
"But, Mr. Jameson." Arizona raised her voice and tried to say her piece once more. I can hear what they're saying now, at least. Mr. Jameson put his hands on his hips like he was going to listen to her and I watched Arizona draw a breath. "Please. It's nobody's fault! It was something completely out of our control. It… it was impossible for anybody to know. It wasn't on any of -"  
"I don't want to hear it!" He shouted and Arizona visibly winced, taking a step away from him. "You said she'd be okay. You said my little girl would be okay. This is all your fault." He took a deep breath and walked away. Straight in my direction. Shit! I stepped away from the wall and tried to make it look like I wasn't eavesdropping. I think I pulled it off. Mr. Jameson gave me a dirty look as he stormed past and I looked out again at Arizona. She was crying. I hate it when girls cry. Especially ones as pretty as Arizona. I took a couple of steps forward to her just as she stormed down the corridor, bumping directly into me without even realizing it. I caught her and instinctively wrapped her arms around her tightly, pulling her close. It took Arizona half a second to realize it was me holding her and when she did, she hugged back, burying her face into my shoulder as sobs wracked her whole body. I swayed her as we stood, kissing the top of her head.  
"Shh, baby, shh… Come on. Let's get out of here." I don't care how busy it is in the hospital today. I don't care if I have stuff to do and patients to attend to. All my planned surgeries are done and there are other capable surgeons in my department to keep things running smoothly without me. Arizona is more important to me right now that all of this. She is not okay and I'd do anything in my power to make her okay. I loosened my grip, and kept one hand firmly at the top of her arm. I navigated us through the corridors as quickly as I could, avoiding anyone that either of us might know so we wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone. I know the last thing Arizona wanted or needed was for someone to notice she was upset and try to talk to her. Arizona kept her head down to avoid eye contact with anyone until I got them both to my car. Arizona slid into the passenger seat next to me and held her face in her hands. I think she's still crying, but I can't be too sure. There's a little sniff every now and again. I started the engine and drove away. Arizona is not going back to work. Something really bad must have happened to get her in this kind of state. There has to be more to the story. I'm pretty certain there is, anyway. I've had that kind of conversation with patient's before, and it's never pretty. I wonder if Arizona trusts me enough to tell me? We're both surgeons. That alone should be a reason. I'm sure to have gone through whatever it is before. After a couple of minutes of complete silence and me worrying over what had really happened with Arizona and Mr. Jameson, Arizona spoke.  
"Where are we going?" It was like she hadn't realized that we are in a car or driving somewhere up until now. The confused look on her face made me wonder if she really even knew what had just happened.  
"I'm taking you home." I told her. I tried to say it with nothing but care in my voice. I think it worked. Arizona blinked at me in astonishment. I don't think she could hardly believe that me, this woman whom she barely even knew, was dropping everything from her day to take her back home to make sure she was okay. She stared at me for a few seconds to process the information and broke out into a smile. I looked around to catch it and couldn't help but smile back. "There's the pretty girl I know." Arizona sniffed and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, still smiling. When her hands returned to her lap, I reached over to take the one closest to me, squeezing it reassuringly. I kept hold of it as we drove, glad of the fact that the road was a straight line for a little while.  
"Which home?" Arizona wondered out loud as I drove past the exit to her house. I blushed a little. Shit. Stop blushing, Callie. To be honest, I'd just assumed it would be okay to take her back to mine. Now I'm worried. Does she mind? I hope she doesn't mind. I didn't mean anything by it. The expression on the blonde's face told me it was okay.  
"Uh, mine." I admitted sheepishly, glancing in Arizona's direction. She smirked at me. "Is that okay?" Please be okay. I'll be so embarrassed if it isn't okay.  
"Of course it's okay. I just wondered." Oh thank God for that. We fell into silence as I drove, rounding a corner and driving down a new street to my house. She pulled up outside, parking in the driveway and turning off the engine. Shit. Did I even clean? I think I cleaned. I must have. Well, it's too late now.  
"I've never been to your house." Arizona stated, her eyes fixed on my front door.  
"No, no you haven't." An awkward silence hung between us. I looked straight ahead through the windscreen. Neither of us bothering to make any sort of movement to leave the car or even undo our seatbelts. I wonder what she's thinking. Especially when she's quiet. I drummed my fingertips on the steering wheel and sighed quietly. The silence is getting too much. It's almost overbearing. I fell back in my seat and unclipped my seatbelt in one movement. "Are we going in?"

I pushed open the front door and led Arizona through to the living room, sitting her down on the couch and resting next to her. I wrapped one arm tightly around her shoulders. The other slid its way onto the blonde's lap to reattach our hands. I don't really know what to say next. I can still sense that Arizona is upset from the argument. I could tell by the way she wasn't looking directly at anything. She was looking through things, her pink lips parted slightly as she thought. I could practically see the cogs turning in her head. It's absolutely adorable. I understand the kind of talk Arizona had had with Mr. Jameson. I'm familiar with them. Not many times, but in our line of work, it's inevitable. They'd happen eventually. Unfortunately for me, I can't gage just how bad the news had been. Judging by the way Arizona is acting, crying, and barely speaking, it was pretty bad. The last thing she want is to ask Arizona and push her for details when it's obviously bothering her. I don't really know what to do. So I'll keep my mouth shut for now. We sat in silence and I watched her think. I feel so helpless. I have absolutely no idea what I could possibly do to make anything better and take the hurt away. I don't like seeing Arizona so down. She is known for her happiness and how perky she is all the time. This was weird. Different. And not in the good way. Ten minutes passed and Arizona still hadn't moved an inch. She'd barely even blinked and I still don't know what to do. I don't think I can keep holding her like I am. My arm is cramping. But I don't want to move it. Ugh. I have to. I have to or risk my whole arm falling off. I need those arms. How would I do my surgeries with one arm?  
"Arizona…" I said softly, moving the arm from around her shoulders and brushing some blonde hair away from her face. Arizona gradually raised her chin to look me in the eye, a sad look spread across her face. "Did you want a drink? Coffee? Juice? Water?" She looked at me blankly and shook her head. I kept eye contact, widening my eyes in compassion. She looks so broken… "Wanna talk about it?" Arizona just stared and I sighed at her, not looking away.  
"Yeah." It was a whisper.  
"Okay." I matched her tone, brushing my thumb delicately over her cheek. It took a few seconds for Arizona to start speaking, but as soon as she did, the tears restarted, rolling down her cheeks in fat droplets. I just held her close, rocking her softly while she cried.  
"I can't do this, Callie." She choked out through sobs. What does she mean she can't do it? Do what? A million different options raced through my mind in a flash. She could mean anything. A relationship with me? Sitting on my sofa? Crying in front of me? What? I'm not going to vocalize my worries, of course. I sat and listened to her cry until she spoke again. She clung to me, burying her face into my neck and soaking the collar of my shirt. I don't mind. She can soak it as much as she wants to. "It's too hard…" Uh oh. I'm almost too afraid to ask. I take a breath.  
"What's too hard, sweetie?" Oh crap. The 'sweetie' just slipped out. Oh well. I don't care. It felt right anyway. "What happened?"  
"Peds. Peds is too hard. Being a surgeon is too hard. I can't do it anymore." She looked up and met my dark eyes with her light ones. I didn't respond. What could I say to that? Eventually, Arizona started speaking again. "I don't know how much you heard of what went on earlier-"  
"Not much." I interjected. It's the truth.  
"Well that man's little girl. She. Well she came in with something wrong with her. Obviously. She kept complaining of chest pains. Severe chest pains. None of this heartburn stuff. And we tested her for everything we could think of. Turns out she had a hole in her heart. Not a huge one. But just big enough. Anyway, she needed surgery to fix it. But the hole wasn't too big, so we thought if we monitored it for a couple of days to see if there were any changes. Sometimes they close by themselves…." She stopped for a second to sniff and clear her throat. Tears were still spilling continuously down her cheeks and I'm trying my best to keep wiping them away and listen to the story. I'm transfixed on what Arizona is saying. "So we gave her some painkillers for the pain while we waited it out. We didn't… we didn't notice at first." I waited patiently for her to speak again, but she was shaking.  
"What didn't you notice?" I whispered into her blonde hair, ending my sentence with a brief kiss.  
"We didn't notice that she was… she was allergic to the meds. We didn't know. It wasn't on her charts and there weren't any records of it. She'd never had any of the stronger painkillers before. So she kept taking it. Didn't complain of anything. No rashes, no itching, no pain or swelling… But she was allergic. She had a seizure and went into a coma…" Oh God, now I'm crying. This is heartbreaking. Seriously heartbreaking. I don't have any words. This is precisely why I don't think I could work exclusively with children. Because it would be hard. Arizona is a stronger woman than I am. She pushed her face into my chest and stayed there. Looks like story time is over. I rubbed soothing circles all over her back.  
"Shh… it's okay…"  
"It's not okay!" Arizona sat up abruptly and almost shouted it at me. I didn't flinch. "It's not okay because it's my fault that little girl probably won't wake up again!"  
"Arizona… It isn't your fault!" I tried to reason. I truly believe that. It wasn't Arizona's fault. They weren't to know. It was an accident. Accidents happen! Human bodies are weird. Anything could happen to change how they act. I reluctantly reached out to brush my hand over the back of her head. I didn't know if she would pull away, but she didn't, and I stroked through her hair a few times. "Listen to me." I said as Arizona looked down into her palms. I lifted her chin with one finger and she stared up at me. She's stopped crying now at least. She's just in that silly, snivelly stage. "You. Are an amazing surgeon. The tiny humans love you. Things… some things just can't be helped. It's nobody's fault."  
"I could have stopped it…"  
"No you couldn't have. Please Arizona… Please don't think you're anything but amazing at your job. Well. Just amazing in general, really…" Probably shouldn't have said that last bit. Bad timing?  
She didn't say anything back and it was silent between us again. It's not awkward this tome. Not like in the car. It just feels right. I shifted Arizona, and pulled her in tight next to me. I put my arm around her shoulder and the other on her hands. We didn't speak about anything. We didn't look at each other. All Arizona could feel was my fingers swirling at her shoulder and pulling gently through the ends of her hair. It felt nice and I could tell she was getting sleepy. It had been a long, difficult day and all she wanted to do was to sleep. It's understandable. I could feel the smaller woman getting heavy against me, and her breath growing deeper. Which brings up a whole new problem. What do I do? I can't leave Arizona to sleep on the sofa. I don't have any spare blankets, for a start. I don't want her to get cold. The only other place I could take her is my bed. But that just seems all too presumptuous, and the last thing I want is for Arizona to feel like I only brought her home for sex. Nope. I'm at a loss. I sat for another ten minutes, arguing internally with myself as of what to do. I wish I had a drink. My throat is getting dry from sitting and worrying for so long. Arizona stirred against me, her fingers gripping gently at the front of my shirt against my stomach. She's beautiful. Adorable. I'd give anything to stay like this forever, just feeling her breathe against me. I can't stop myself from kissing the top of her head.  
"Calliope…" She murmured, not opening her eyes.  
"Yeah?" I whispered back. A rise in volume would probably startle her and wake her up from her sleep.  
"Take me to bed…" A simple request. But my heart is racing all of a sudden. Of course I know Arizona just wants to sleep and nothing more, and I'm completely fine with that. But this would be the first time I'd be sharing a bed with Arizona, and that makes me nervous. Not for any particular reason. There's no pressure on either of us. Just an innocent sleep. But it meant that Arizona would be there when I wake up. And that means the uncomfortable possibility of waking up before her… and not wanting to move and wake her. Or vice versa. What if I wake up and she's gone home? And then there's the added image of Arizona in one of my old shirts. There's something so incredibly sexy about a girl in my clothes. I don't know what it is. But it's hot. Especially in the morning. With bed hair. Stop it, Callie. I push everything to the back of my mind and decide that I really should do what Arizona said. She's upset and tired and who am I to deny her a place in my bed? I slowly shifted her so I could lift her up under her knees and around her waist. Once again, she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my hair, allowing herself to be carried straight to my bedroom. When she was safely on the bed, she started removing her clothing, shedding the layers and pushing them away from her until they landed on the floor. I tried not to watch, instead busying myself with finding Arizona one of my t-shirts. I couldn't help but have a few sneaky glances. Hey. I'm only human.  
"Here you go." I said shyly, suddenly aware of how clothesless she was. I held the shirt out to the girl in her underwear on my bed, carefully averting my eyes. Arizona still had barely opened hers, so she wouldn't have noticed me watching. But still. She accepted the shirt from me and wriggled into it.  
"Calliope." She spoke again, her voice heavy and sleepy. She just gets more and more adorable . "Come sleep…" She gave a tiny, half-stifled yawn and curled herself up, tucking her knees to her stomach without even bothering to pull up the covers. I obliged, changing into a shirt and curling myself up behind her. I dragged the duvet over us, since Arizona hadn't. I draped my arm over her side and Arizona instantly pushed her whole body backwards to meet mine. It felt nice having her so warm. It's been a long time since I had someone come to bed and sleep with me. I've missed the cuddles. "Mmm. You're all warm." She sighed, taking a hold of my hand and linking our fingers together. "I love that…." I love that too… Before I had a chance to think of any form of response, Arizona was fast asleep. I kissed her head again and closed my eyes.  
"Goodnight, Arizona." I'm talking to myself. But I really, _really_, don't care.


	6. Chapter 6

As I predicted, I woke up before Arizona with a face full of blonde curls. Despite her hair smothering my face, I have never woken up more comfortable or relaxed or… completely sated as I did this morning. My arm was safely wedged under her neck, my other linking fingers with hers over her stomach. She couldn't have been closer to me if she tried. I can't believe how perfectly her body fits against mine. The clock on the wall opposite us tells me it's 7:13. I usually wake up for work at 7, but I didn't set an alarm this morning. I'm not going to work, and neither is Arizona. Today is a day for me to look after her. If I know how she's feeling, and like I said, I've been there before, she won't be up to facing it today. She won't want to face her dying patient. She especially won't want to come into contact with Mr. Jameson again. No. Today is a day for rest and being looked after until she feels good enough to go back. I really should call in, but I kinda like where I am right now. I like feeling Arizona's heartbeat against my arm. I like feeling her chest rise and fall with every breath. I like the way she smells and the way her left foot has found its way between my ankles. I like how perfectly simple she is when she's asleep. She's an angel. I prop myself up on my elbow, careful not to move my wrist too much. It's gone to sleep from the constant weight of Arizona's neck, but it doesn't matter right now. I know I probably should be watching her while she sleeps. It's pretty creepy. But I can't help myself. How I got a girl this amazing to want to date me is beyond me. Aesthetically, she doesn't have one flaw. Not one. Bright blue eyes, right now hidden behind slightly fluttering eyelids. Smooth, pale white skin completely free of any blemishes. Adorable dimples… I could sit and list the things that make her beautiful all morning. I was wrong for worrying last night. This isn't awkward. This isn't awkward at all. I kind of need to move my arm, but I don't want to. I want to stay curled up beside her forever. Okay I have to. Slowly, I retract my arm, trying not to wake her up. It works and I take a few seconds to stretch it out, rotating my wrist to make it work again. Kissing her temple, I let go of her hand and stretch out my legs. First stop, toilet. Second stop, phone. Better do the responsible thing and call the hospital.  
I don't know what time Arizona would usually wake up. Should I wake her myself? Or just leave her to wake up naturally? I could make her coffee to wake up to if I wake her myself. I'll leave it a little longer to see if she gets up herself.

Arizona woke up just as I put the phone down to the hospital. Perfect timing. I haven't gotten dressed or showered or made coffee. But I hear her voice call out pitifully from the bedroom.  
"Calliope?" It's the first time she'd spoken today and it came out croaky. I heard her clear her throat and smiled to myself. I wish I'd have been there to see her wake up. "Come back to bed!" I do not need telling twice. I put the phone down on the table and stand, adjusting my long shirt so it covers me more. I'm greeted in my bedroom by a sleepy Arizona with an adorable, dimpled smile.  
"Hey." I smile, standing in the doorway looking at her.  
"Hey." She smiled back.  
"I woke up and you weren't here. And we're late for work…" She said it, but she didn't show that she cared at all about being late for work. She didn't make one move to get ready or even sit up. She just looked up at me with her baby blues.  
"I know. I called us both in sick. I didn't think you were up to it." I fiddled with the bottom of my shirt, hoping she was one of those girls that didn't mind taking a day off now and again.  
"I'm not." She agreed."Calliope?"  
"Yeah?" Her eyes flicked down my body once and she looked back up again.  
"Come back to bed?" I give her a look, noticing the way her smile has turned into a smirk.  
"Arizona, I…"  
"I'll behave. I promise!" I don't believe her for a second.  
"I didn't bring you here and make you take today off for-"  
"Calliope, I'll behave. I promise. I'm cold." She pouted at me.  
"Oh, fiiine."I waste no time in resuming my place from this morning, locking our fingers together and pulling her close.  
"Thank you, Calliope." I keep letting her call me Calliope. Nobody calls me Calliope. Nobody _dares_ to call me Calliope. It's different when she says it. It rolls off her tongue. It sounds good when she says it.  
"For what?"  
"For everything. You make me feel so happy. It's like you really care." I can tell she's going to fall asleep again.  
"I do care, Arizona." I say into the back of her head.  
"I care-," She stops mid-sentence to stifle a yawn. "too sweetie." And she was asleep again. Just like that. I wish I could fall asleep that fast. She must be exhausted. The kids on her ward take up a lot of her time. She's barely away from them. She cares so much.

We wake back up at around noon. Arizona woke first and the shifting of her weight on the mattress next to me woke me. For a little while, we just lay there without speaking. We each knew the other was awake, but it felt so right to just be in the moment with her, cuddled up in my bed that I didn't want to ruin it. Feeble rays of sunlight cracked through the curtains against my window and ran horizontally across the slight raise of duvet where her legs were. She turned around to face me and laced her fingers with mine, playing with them. I could tell she was worrying about something and I had every clue as to what it was. I don't know if she wants to talk about it or not.  
"Calliope?" She sounded serious, her voice small and unsure.  
"Yeah?" I played with her fingers back in an attempt to reassure her.  
"Did you mean it?" Now I'm lost.  
"Mean what?"  
"What you said last night. About it not being my fault? It's really not my fault that little girl is going to die, is it?" She sounded so defeated I could have cried for her. I dropped her hands and awkwardly put my arms around her to draw her closer. Her head nestled on my chest, her arm up against her and resting against the collar of my t-shirt.  
"No. It's not your fault." She fingered my shirt carefully, running her fingers along it and pressing it between her fingers, thinking hard.  
"How come you've been so good to me?"  
"How do you mean?"  
"I'm not stupid, Calliope. I know something good when I see it. You. You are something good. You've treated me with nothing but kindness. Why? I'm nothing special."  
"Yes you-"  
"No. Let me finish." I'm glad she can't see my face. I do not have an attractive pout.  
"I'm average. I'm an average person of average ability that does average things."  
"I hardly think saving children's lives is average." I scoff, gently playing with a lock of her hair. She puffs air out of her nose and moves her head to see my face, locking her eyes with mine.  
"You're a good thing, Calliope." She tells me.  
"And you're a stupid thing who can't see how much of a _great _thing she is." I grin to let her know I was kidding about the stupid part. She seems to accept the compliment… but then her face drops. I know she's not really upset.  
"Did you just call me stupid?" She finally grins, biting down on her lip playfully. I look at the ceiling and then back down to her.  
"Maybe." I tease.  
"Hey!" She laughs, rolling over on top of me. I groan at the added weight with an audible "oof". She feels so good on me. I could lie like this all day without ever getting uncomfortable. "Take it back!"  
"Are you gonna admit you're great?" I slide my hands up her hips, leaving them on her waist.  
"No."  
"Then no. I refuse." She shakes her head gently, biting her lip.  
"You're infuriating, Calliope." She giggles, moving her right hand to twirl my hair around her fingertips. For the first time since I brought her back here, she actually looks happy. Peaceful. I wish I knew what she was thinking. She dropped the hair and lightly traced her finger over my shoulder and across my collarbone. Tiny goosebumps appear over my skin despite the warmth of the room, the whole atmosphere around us changing without warning. She cleared her throat quietly, and placed a single kiss to the collarbone she'd just touched. My heartbeat increased as her lips left me. She looked back up to my face as if she were making sure I was okay with what she'd just done. Of course it's okay. When I didn't give her any response or warning to stop her, she did it again. In the same spot at first, and then some more light kisses across the rest of my collarbone. She took it slowly, lingering her mouth over my skin until she left completely, only to do the same right next to it. I'm not sure what to do. I just look down, watching her kiss me. We're ready for this. It still hasn't been very long. We both agreed we'd take it slow. What if this is the right time? We're not feeling pressured. There's nobody around. We're not in an alleyway, or an on-call room, on her couch or against her kitchen counter. Maybe this is it. We'll find out, I'm sure. She's not kissing my chest anymore, while I thought she'd moved up my neck. The same kind of kiss all the way up, only to lead straight back down again and all the way back up the other side. My head instinctively moves to the side to let her. My fingers tighten on her shirt at her waist, my knee lifting off the sheets in anticipation. If she doesn't stop soon I think I'll explode. Just as if she'd read my mind, she kissed across my jaw and up to my lips. Both our breathing is heavy as our lips meet. She kisses me tentatively, slow and sweet and I rub my hands up and down her back. I feel her tongue against my top lip and I let her in, moaning softly as our tongues connected. Her hand slid its way across my ribcage and over my breast. I hadn't worn a bra and felt everything as her palm brushed over my nipple with just enough pressure to make me gasp. I want to do something. I want to go further. To feel her. To completely worship her entire body and watch her come undone beneath me. But something's stopping me and I don't know what it is. She's kissing me fervently and I'm kissing back just as much, our hands roaming each other, feeling every curve and dip of our bodies. She promised me she'd behave herself , but this is so much better. I trace my hand over the curve of her ass and squeeze down. Her hips roll into mine and that's it. All my doubts about what is happening and if it's the right thing to do are gone. This is right. Totally right. As soon as her hips pressed into mine we both groaned through our kiss and as though we each had the same thought as the other, our hands moved south. I ran my fingers over the front of her panties and felt her do the same. She hummed as my fingertips brushed over the thin strip of cotton covering her.  
"Calliope…" She breathed, her forehead resting momentarily against mine before recovering herself with a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth.  
Just as I went to slip my fingers under the waistband, my worst nightmare came to life.  
"Yo, Torres, do you know where- FUCK CALLIE." Cristina fucking Yang. Cristina was not the one I wanted to be shouting my name today. Not by any means. She spun around to face the door, her hands clamping over her eyes. "I thought you were alone." She said simply, naturally uncomfortable having seen what she just had. Arizona had frozen on top of me, her hand hovering over my crotch, eyes wide.  
"Well I'm not! Out!"  
"Okay!" She sped from the room and shut the door hard behind her. I turn my head back to look at Arizona.  
"So. I guess it's still not time for us."I laugh even though I'd just been robbed of something amazing. Arizona laughed with me, thank God. "I'm sorry."  
"It's hardly your fault." She grinned, removing her hand from over my underwear. She let her weight drop again and rested her face on my chest. "It was gonna be good though. I could tell." I laugh again.  
"Me too."  
"We could always try again?"  
"We could. But that was a sign. That was a definite sign. Plus. I'd rather our first time story not have Yang involved." Arizona cringed on top of me.  
"You're right. Good point."  
"It'll be better if we wait."  
"Right."  
"Breakfast?" I was starting to get hungry. It meant we'd have to face Cristina, but that's okay. We'd have to do it at some point. Arizona pulled a face, looking to the door. I knew exactly what she was thinking. "It won't be awkward. Promise." She seemed to trust me.  
"Okay."  
I got dressed into a simple jeans and t-shirt combo and Arizona put on the clothes she'd been wearing the day before. We could hear Cristina banging around in the front room. I don't even want to ask what she's looking for. After a few quick kisses, I lead Arizona into the front room, hand in hand, swinging them between us. I don't know about Arizona, but I have the biggest smile on my face. It's almost impossible to not smile when she's around.  
Cristina is… she's going crazy. She's rooting through every drawer, under the coffee table, in cupboards… For what? I have no idea. I don't dare ask. She crawled across the floor and noticed Arizona and I staring down at her. She looked up at us, freezing into place.  
"So you finally did it. Congratulations. You really didn't need to take a day off work for it, though. It's been busy." I glanced at the blonde by my side.  
"Well, actually, no. We didn't do it. _You _interrupted." She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that." I add, sarcastically. She mumbled something about wasted opportunities and continued to crawl around on the floor, lifting up and rifling through a stack of paperwork under the coffee table. "Uh, Yang…" She didn't pay any attention to me. "YANG." She shot up on her knees, wide eyed.  
"What?!"  
"What are you doing crawling around on the floor?" She shrugged.  
"I brought some work home with me last night. I can't find it."  
"Is it important?"  
"Very." She dropped back to her hands and continued searching. I'll never understand Cristina Yang. Sometimes it's like she lives on a different planet. I could have started looking for the paperwork with her, but… I'd rather spend time with Arizona, honestly. I don't even know how she takes her coffee. Suppose it's time to find out!  
"Come on sweetie, breakfast." I grin and tug on her hand.

Arizona sat herself at the kitchen table, her legs crossed on the wooden chair. How she's comfortable, I don't know. Her bony little bum must hurt. I can't help but steal glances at her as I move around the kitchen. I like this. It's nice just to have her around. I liked waking up next to her.  
"Sugar?" I call over my shoulder.  
"Yeah?" Comes Arizona's reply. Oh.  
"Oh, I meant… do you take sugar?" Arizona's face dropped, a look of complete embarrassment spreading across her face, her cheeks burning.  
"Oh my God." She covered her face with her hands and dropped her head onto the table. "Oh my God…" I giggle. I walk over to her and bend down, placing a hand on her back.  
"Uhm, Arizona?" I can't keep the smile from my voice.  
"Two." She almost whispered, not looking up from the table or making any attempt to move her head at all. "I take two sugars." I laugh and stand up, giving her back another pat.  
"Sure thing, sugar." I teased. She groaned and I held back a snort. Kissing the back of her head, I go back to make her her coffee, loading in two teaspoons of sugar. "Now, don't take this the wrong way…" I start, stirring the hot liquid in the mug. "But, do you take milk." I smirk while my back is still turned to her.  
"Shut up, Calliope." She laughed. "Yes." Her laugh is like magic. I could spend forever listening to it. I give her the coffee, placing it on the table in front of her and sitting down beside her. She's still got the slight pinkness in her face from the embarrassment and the laughter. Her smile is big, her dimples punctuating her cheeks perfectly. I can't stop staring at her. She hasn't noticed yet, and if she has, she hasn't pointed it out. I can't remember the time I was this happy. Thinking back, I can't remember the last time things were this… easy, with a girl. Or anyone, really. I can't remember the last time I had a good time making someone coffee, or sitting next to them at a table, not even saying a word but neither of us being unhappy or feeling awkward. This is the perfect moment. The only thing that could make it better is…  
"Arizona?" She looked up from her coffee, the same smile still playing across her lips. There's one thing I could do to enjoy this moment to its fullest. I lean over and capture her lips with mine in a simple, brief kiss that sent me reeling. She pulled back, still smiling to herself.  
"What was that for?" She asked me, running a fingertip around the ring of her coffee mug. I shrugged carelessly.  
"I don't really know. Sorry."  
"You don't need to apologize for kissing me, Calliope." She said sincerely, looking me straight in the eye. Of course I knew that. I don't even know why I apologized. For not having a reason for kissing her? She makes me nervous. Good nervous, but nervous all the same. I feel like my words are stuck in my throat so I clear it as quietly as I could.  
"Did you still want breakfast?" I ask sheepishly. She looks at me blankly.  
"Calliope, I know we've been calling it breakfast, but it's almost two in the afternoon." I look at the clock to find that she'd right. Of course she's right, why would she have lied?  
"Oh." I drain my mug. "Well, do you want lunch?"

After retreating back into the bedroom to shower (separately, of course) and make ourselves look at least a little more respectable, we stole a few innocent kisses out of the way of Cristina's prying eyes and took a brief walk to the nearest all day breakfast café they found.  
Despite the café being within a mile radius to my home, I've never been there before. I'd never had a reason to. Or the time. Or anyone to go with, really. Since working at Seattle Grace, I've only ever dated within the hospital – it being the easiest place to meet new people with similar interests. The people working in the hospital around me know the demands my career calls for, and they all understand completely if I have to blow off a dinner date or any prior commitment to go to work. The one time I had dated someone I met outside the workplace – completely by chance at a bar – they'd been so overly jealous of me and how attached I am to my patients, and annoyed that I didn't have a whole lot of time off to spend with them, that the relationship cooled off as quickly as it had began and left me vowing to myself to not date someone so _available _again. At least not until I'm at a place in my career that would allow me to spend less time working, and more time doing things outside of surgery.  
That's why when Arizona popped into my life unexpectedly, I was both pleased as I was surprised. Because Arizona did surprise me. The blonde woman surprised me every day. Granted, our run had been short so far, but each time we spend time together, I find myself drawn to Arizona. I find myself thinking about her constantly. Whenever possible, even without meaning to. Every time we speak, I want to know more. I want to know everything about Arizona. Her background, her loves, her losses, her favorite movies, bands, food. It isn't just the big things I crave to be informed of, it was also the little things. All the smaller, somewhat insignificant things about her that everyone often overlooks in their busy day-to-day lives. The only thing is, I don't know how to ask. I had no idea how many questions I'd be able to fit in without sounding overly inquisitive. The last thing I wanted is to push any conversational boundaries too early in our relationship. Because like it or not, and I have a feeling she likes it, we do have a relationship. We had a relationship the very second she kissed me in the hospital hallway and took me, again, by surprise.  
Inside the café was nothing special. It was just like a regular café you'd see anywhere. Nothing about it popped. Nothing about it was remotely special. Sure, it was clean. Organized in that way only cafes are. Tables set out neatly in rows, not a chair out of place, not a menu out of its placeholder. The dining area completely separate from the kitchen, a single door existing for freshly cooked food to be handed over to hungry customers. The color scheme was blue. Pastel blue. A color you don't really see very often. I'm indifferent to it. It's not my favorite, but I don't have a dislike for it. The café isn't empty. There are people scattered sporadically at the various sized tables. A family in the far corner. Two old women nattering over mugs of coffee at a table near the wall. A middle aged couple in the middle eating full fry ups. There really was nothing unusual about the place. Yet it feels warm and friendly. Somewhere you could just come to relax by yourself after a busy day. Despite its lack of something special, I like it. I like it a lot.  
I let Arizona lead me through the tables by the hand. She chose an empty table by the window with nobody else around, so we could have some privacy. She sat down and I sat opposite her, our hands instantly finding each other over the table top and entwining. She grinned excitedly.  
"What are you so happy about?" I asked her, with an amused smile. She shook her hair around her shoulders and beamed.  
"I'm not really sure." She replied, not breaking her smile. "I feel like someone's put a clothes hanger in my mouth." I squeezed her hands.  
"You're cute. I'm glad you're happy." I kissed the back of her hands and she hummed, pleased. She let go of my hands and picked up the menu. I watched her closely. It seems like all I've done recently is watch her and contemplate how beautiful she is. But she is beautiful. To see Arizona, so simply beautiful in her very own, unique Arizona way, in direct contrast of the blandness of her surroundings… it just seems right. She's almost too good to be true. Her eyes light up at something she finds on the menu and she sets it down hurriedly, the silver ring on her right hand clicking against the table.  
"I know what I want." She said, sliding the menu over to me. I don't pick it up. I'll just have what I have whenever I go out to any kind of café. Baked potato, beans, and cheese. Yum. "Aren't you going to even look at the menu? I thought you were hungry."  
"I don't need to. I already know."  
"You know? How do you know? They might not even have it."  
"I just… know. Okay?" I smile at her.  
"Oh." She says, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. I raise an eyebrow at her. Did I piss her off? She's smirking. I can't have. "You're one of _those._" I look at her confused.  
"One of… those?" She nods slowly.  
"One of those people that has the same thing everywhere they go." How did she know that? That's private, she can't know that. She'll start thinking I'm boring.  
"No…" I lie poorly. My eyes must have given me away because she didn't believe me.  
"Yes you are, don't lie to me, Calliope." She smiled like she'd just uncovered some huge secret about me.  
"Okay, fine. I'm boring okay. I like potatoes everywhere I go."  
"Knew it." She sat up in her chair, her face smug.  
"I have a feeling I'm going to be wrong a lot in this relationsh-" I stop myself before I finish my sentence, my eyes wide. Shit. Why did I say that? Why? What if she doesn't even want a relationship? That's a powerful word to use when you've just started seeing someone. I don't want to pressure her into anything. Arizona watched me struggle to come back from what I'd said, amused. After about thirty seconds of watching me squirm, she put me out of my misery.  
"Calliope. Breathe." She took my hand over the table reassuringly. "We both know where we want this to go." She gave me another one of her dazzling, dimpled smiles and squeezed my fingers. I nodded dumbly in return. I'm not sure what that means for us. Are we in a relationship now?  
"Okay."  
"Okay." She affirmed, letting go of my hands as the waitress walked towards us.

We left the café and walked leisurely down the busy sidewalk back to my house. It's getting on for four in the afternoon and I know Arizona will be going back to hers soon. I don't want her to. I love having her company. Flashbacks of our time together so far flood my head as we wander aimlessly, not having agreed on any destination. I half-assumed we were going back to mine, but maybe she has other plans. I didn't say anything and we carried on, steps in unison down the street past the familiar stores in my neighborhood. When Arizona steered us back down a street we took to get here, I knew she was coming home with me and beamed. Not that I hadn't stopped my smile all day.  
In front of my house, we stopped and Arizona fumbled around in her purse and pulled out her phone. She tapped out a message and put it away again.  
"What was that about?" I ask. Not accusatory, but curious. She blushed and shifted her weight onto her other foot.  
"Sometimes I leave myself voicemail reminders for when I get home." She's so cute it hurts, and I tell her so, kissing her lips.  
"Listen, Arizona. I know it's really soon and we barely know each other, but I feel like I know you well enough to know that I'm pretty sure what I'm going to ask will have the answer I think you're going to give me and… Why are you looking at me like that?" She's smirking at me.  
"You're nervous, Calliope. You're rambling." Oops. "Mean what you say, and say what you mean." She recited, locking our eyes.  
"You're like a Disney character." I tell her, laughing. I think it's nervous laughter. I tend to do that a lot.  
"So I've been told." She raised an eyebrow. "My point still stands."  
"I was trying to ask to be my girlfriend." I mumble under my breath, not looking her in the eye. My hands are firmly in hers.  
"I'm sorry?" Her big blue eyes looked up at me, her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to understand.  
"Willyougooutwithme?" It was rushed and it came out quickly, but what I'd said couldn't be mistaken.  
"And suddenly, I'm fifteen again…" She giggled, playing with my fingers. I don't reply. I know she's not trying to be mean so I don't mind that. But I can feel my face and chest flush a deep pink so I keep my head down in embarrassment. I just asked a girl that I really like to 'go out with me'. I hate myself right now. I know I'll never live this one down. She stopped her giggling and raised my chin with her finger. "Yes, Calliope. I would love to 'go out with you'."

She came back into the house with me and stayed the rest of the evening. We didn't do anything. We got back into bed. Cuddled. Made out a little and she went home.  
My girlfriend is Arizona Robbins. And I know by the end of tomorrow, everyone will know it. Even if I'm not the one that tells them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said I wasn't sure if I was going to continue, but I decided I'd at least give it a go. I couldn't just leave it where it was! I may need to take a little while to think of some plot ideas, because so far, I have nothing. But I'm going to continue it. **

**I'm going to re-write the last few chapters, I think, just to make it all written in the same person, but it will all be exactly the same so there won't be any reason to re-read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it all out! - Althea.**

* * *

As suspected, news of Arizona and Callie's new relationship spread like wildfire. Callie didn't know why it came as such a shock to people. A lot of people saw them holding hands and kissing during lunch breaks. She guessed that as soon as something becomes official, it becomes bigger news. And people did not waste any time in gossiping. Over the course of the day she heard the most ridiculous things. Arizona and her had been fucking for months. They'd eloped in Vegas. Hell, they'd apparently even moved in together and (and, for Callie, this is the worst part) they were adopting a baby from China together. _Where the hell do these people even get these ideas?! _Callie thought, more amused than pissed off. Last time she checked, they hadn't even slept together yet, but okay. And she had no idea how in the hell her or Arizona were going to stop all these rumors going around. It wouldn't be an easy task. Callie hoped that it would die down a little. It should, in a couple of weeks. It had better. Callie didn't care what people thought of her, but she really wished they didn't think she was married and adopting a Chinese baby.  
She didn't ever get to see much of Arizona in the day, but they snuck breaks together and ate lunch together. At 11:42, they got their first break of the day. Their first stop? The on call room. Probably not wise, considering all the rumors. But hey, they were gonna talk anyway, right?

"Hey, beautiful." Arizona casually walked straight through the door, kicked off her shoes, and lay down on the bed next to her girlfriend. They instantly fell into their usual position. She curled up next to Callie, resting her head on her chest, wrapping an arm over her waist, and draping her legs straight over the brunette's. Clutching around her like a limpet. Before all of this, though? She gave Callie a soft, sweet, unhurried kiss straight on her lips. Callie felt her heart pound faster at the touch.  
"Hey, Blondie." She nuzzled her nose into the top of the blonde's head and breathed in her strawberry shampoo. Arizona sighed contentedly, squeezing Callie's middle. "Rough morning?"  
"I don't think I should have come back today." She admitted. Callie could feel Arizona's chin moving and knew she was chewing on her bottom lip. She immediately knew why.  
"The little girl?" Callie asked, quietly. She felt a nod into her chest and her fingers held tighter to the side of her scrub top. She took a second and pushed her nose back into the smell of strawberry. "Not any better?" A soft shake into her chest, followed by a small sigh.  
"I'm out of options, Calliope. I've exhausted every idea. Nothing is going to help this. I haven't seen either of her parents yet. I was told they came in this morning while I was doing rounds and refraining from bashing my intern's heads together…" Callie understood her pain on this one. Her interns were just as bad. "But I know at some point… Maybe not this week. Maybe not next week. But I know before the month is out, I'm going to have to tell that man and woman that they need to turn off that darling little girl's life support…" She sniffed. She was crying. Callie started to move her fingertips, moving them in soothing circles across her back.  
"Is this your first?"  
"No, of course not…" She whispered softly. "I take them all like this. Force of habit." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and placed her arm back over Callie's waist.  
"You're something special, Arizona." Callie said, winning a giggle. Arizona propped herself up on her elbow so she could properly see the brunette's face. She looked straight into her eyes as she listened to her speak. "There's nothing you could do, Arizona. Her parents will be angry. They might shout and try to blame you. But eventually, they'll understand it wasn't your fault and forgive you. You've done this before. You have a way of talking to people that makes them feel comfortable and safe. If I was being told one of my kids wasn't going to make it, I'd want it to be you." Arizona stared at her for a second, suppressing a smile. Callie saw it before she the blonde could hide it, but she tried anyway.  
"Are you telling me you have kids, Calliope?" She joked.  
"Of course not." Callie laughed back, her hand finding its way into the hair at the back of Arizona's head, tangling its fingers around the mess of blonde. "You know what I meant." Arizona carried on staring for a few seconds before slowly inching herself downwards, kissing her girlfriend for the second time that day. Her tongue licked over Callie's carefully and pulled back, leaving the Latina reeling and wondering how in the heck everything just disappeared around them every time she kissed her. "We should probably get back." She said regretfully, licking her lip where Arizona's tongue had just been. She was right, they should get back. But she didn't want to. "Can't we stay here wrapped up in each other for a while longer?" Callie ran her hand along the blonde's small ribcage and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.  
"I'd give anything to. But we have patients… I'll see you for lunch?" Arizona pushed a strand of hair out of Callie's face and watched the brunette give in and sadly nod her head. Arizona bent down to kiss her goodbye. And then again. And again. And again, until she was lying flat on top of the woman below her, planting delicate kisses over the brunette's lips. And then as quickly as they had began, they stopped, and her blue eyes bore down into Callie's brown ones. "I'm sorry. I started and couldn't stop." She broke into a grin.  
"Don't be sorry." Callie smiled. "If you think for a second I don't want all the kisses you'll give me, you're crazy..." It was cheesy, but Callie didn't care.  
"Oh God…" Arizona groaned with a giggle, using a hand to push the hair at the front of her face all the way back. It fell back around her face as quickly as it was pushed away, but it fell carelessly. Landing at random angles and making her look even more disheveled than she already looked.  
"What's up?"  
"You're so beautiful." A pink blush spread across Callie's cheeks. "And if I don't get to have you soon, I think I'm going to explode." She met Callie's gaze as she spoke, her eyes filling with lust. Callie gulped, her stomach lurching and tying into a thousand knots.  
"I know how you feel." She agreed, biting her lip. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. Callie looked around the room as if it was going to give her some answers, and then up to the clock on the wall. "We still have time?" She added hopefully. Arizona checked the clock.  
"We do." She took one of Callie's hands from her waist and held it. "But our first time isn't going to be a quickie in an on-call room." Callie understood her point.  
"What time do you finish today?"  
"I'm not sure. Around six, I think. I have a tumor to remove from a twelve year old boy at four and that's my last one. It's a simple one from what we can tell. Shouldn't take longer than a couple of hours." She seemed pretty confident with her information, so Callie nodded affirmatively.  
"Come over after? I think I finish at five today. I don't have any planned surgeries. I'll cook or something and then…" She drifted off, not wanting to seem too forward, even though she'd just asked her for sex. "Sounds good to me." Arizona leaned down to kiss Callie hard one more time, and this time when she pulled away, she stood up completely. "I don't want to be tempted again." She said firmly. "Work."  
"Work." Callie sat up to put her shoes back on. "You go out first. Then me." She raises an eyebrow. "Suspicious." She added. "Go!" Callie kissed her cheek and ushered her away towards the door.  
"I'll see you at lunch."  
"Lunch."

Callie's morning dragged. Nothing interesting happened. She spent most of it flipping through charts and telling interns to do stuff she was more than capable of doing herself. She could have done everything she made them do in half as much time and with much better skill, but they needed to learn somehow, however frustrating it was for her to have to baby them through everything and deal with sporadic outbursts of untamed emotional breakdowns. They're weren't _all_ as completely useless as she make them out to be, though. There was one. Young redhead. Anna Childs. Tons of skill. Tons of theoretical knowledge. Eager to learn from anyone willing to teach her. Her only downside is that she's cocky. She was always ahead of the other interns because she ate, slept, and breathed surgery. And she knew she was good.  
"Anything else I can do for you, Dr. Torres?" Callie looked up from her paperwork to find Samantha Ellis staring up at her. She was a good four inches shorter than Callie was, even in her low, black heels. Callie pretended to think. Truth is, she didn't think there _was_ anything else she could do for her. Everything that needed to be done now is so mundane that it would have bored her. Callie knew it would be much more beneficial for another intern to do it, but at this moment in time, she'd stopped caring.  
"Uh." Callie tapped her pen against her chin. "Help Cooper change Mrs. Dominic's IV leads. He still hasn't got the hang of it." She rolled my eyes accidentally and Samantha grinned up at her in amusement, obviously agreeing.  
"Of course." Another bright grin and off she trotted to find Cooper. Callie checked the clock again, praying that time had somehow fast forwarded to one o'clock. Her tummy was rumbling and all she felt like doing was seeing Arizona.  
Callie noticed that time seemed to be moving a hell of a lot slower now she had something to look forward to. It was always the way. She hadn't looked forward to seeing someone this much is a long time. There was just something about that woman. She couldn't say she'd ever felt this way about someone before in such a short amount of time. She never thought she could. Her past relationships had been great, and she'd enjoyed them all up until they went wrong. But this was different, so different. Arizona filled up her entire head, all the time, and she couldn't even pee without her mind wandering back to when the next time she saw the blue eyed beauty again. The next time she'd hold her hand. The next time she'd kiss her lips. It was driving her crazy, but she didn't mind at all.

By the time it was time to see Arizona again, Callie Torres was practically bouncing off the walls. She'd never dropped all her work faster. Her phone buzzed in her pocket against her thigh. She didn't have to check it to know exactly who the message was from.  
"_Meet you in canteen. 5 minutes xxxxxx_". Callie smiled at the amount of kisses she'd put at the end of the message.  
"_Done deal xxxxxxx_", she responded, equaling the blonde's enthusiasm and putting just as many kisses back, adding one extra one for good measure. She tried not to squeal. Callie Torres did not squeal, not out loud by any means. So she did it internally, clenching her fists and power walking through the hospital halls, straight down to the canteen and through the double doors. And there she was. Sitting at a table looking adorable, all by herself, a coffee in her hand and an untouched sandwich on the table in front of her. She caught Callie looking and perked up, smiling at her with her dimples. She waved Callie over, standing up as she was approached. As soon as Callie was close enough, she hugged her tightly, burying her face into her neck and inhaling the scent of her hair.  
"Hey." She whispered, pulling away.  
"Hey." Arizona kissed her gently and reluctantly pushed Callie away from her so she could sit back down.  
"I saved you half my sandwich." She pushed it towards Callie quickly, like she was embarrassed. Callie grinned, wanting to point it out but knowing Arizona would just be more embarrassed if she did.  
"Awh, thank you." Callie took the sandwich and examined it. Egg and cress. Definitely not her favorite, but Arizona had saved it for her, so she was going to eat it. "How's your shift going?" Callie asked through a delicate bite of her sandwich. Arizona shrugged and looked at the table.  
"Harder than I thought it would be. I had to go see the little girl in the coma today. It doesn't look good…" She bit down on her lip, not quite looking her girlfriend in the eye. Trying hard not to cry.  
"Arizona, you can cry if you need to. I won't judge you for it." She sniffed and looked at Callie with a small smile.  
"Thanks, Calliope. But I'm okay." She forced a grin to reassure her and Callie took it. That face could convince her to do anything.

Callie decided then and there that she should do something for her. She wanted to. She didn't like seeing her sad. Callie knew Arizona wasn't really 'okay', no matter what she said. She'd clearly had a hard day and Callie needed an excuse to do something sweet. The trouble was, Callie didn't really know Arizona all that well. It felt like she'd known her all her life, but the truth was, she had no idea about all the little things about her. What's her favorite pizza topping? Did she like acoustic music? Did she have a childhood pet?

"I think I get off a little early today. Come by my place?" Now was a good a time as any, even if it did seem completely out of nowhere to the blonde. Arizona had no idea Callie had been plotting something in her mind all day. If she knew, she'd probably exaggerate it in her head and be disappointed. Callie decided to keep it casual for now.  
"Sure." It was as easy as that and Callie was glad.  
"We'll get take out."  
"Okay."  
"What do you like?"  
"Chinese."  
You know what time you'll be hungry?"  
"I'm always hungry."  
"So, Chinese food at mine tonight?"  
"Yes, Calliope."  
"Did you have a pet as a kid?" Callie figured she may as well find out since she was asking a million questions. Arizona laughed at her, reaching for her hand and wrapping her fingers around it.  
"I had a kitten," _Go figure_, Callie grinned. She could have guessed that. "I loved that kitten like I'd given birth to it. I was 6. My mom gave it away after it scratched me one time. I cried for an hour and told her I'd never speak to her again. She bought me an ice cream to cheer me up and we watched Beauty and the Beast on the sofa."  
"6 year old logic."  
"Pretty much." Out of things to say, they fell into a comfortable silence, their hands still clasped together on top of the table. "I have a surgery." Arizona said solemnly with a gentle squeeze of Callie's fingers.  
"I'm not really sure what I have." And she didn't. Thinking back to her things to do for the day, she realized the rest of the day was just going to be spent wandering around and doing paperwork until someone needed her. Callie didn't mind, she quite enjoyed easy days at the hospital. Working in a hospital brought so much drama that wasn't your own, it was nice to just tap out for a little while.  
"I'll be at yours tonight?" Arizona asked. Callie nodded.  
"Tonight. Whenever you finish." They smiled at each other giddily. Standing up, their hands dropped away from each other and Callie moved hers to land her fingertips on Arizona's waist. "See you later."  
"See you later." She reaffirmed. Callie leaned in to her, glancing quickly around the room to see if anyone was watching before placing a tentative kiss on her lips. "Bye."  
"Bye." She walked away to get herself together for her next surgery. Callie went back to the staff room to do more paperwork.

It was 6pm and Callie was halfway back to her home. Operation 'Please Arizona', as she had named it, would soon be underway. She'd bought fresh flowers and a bottle of red wine. Callie didn't know Arizona's favorite colors, so went with a beautiful lilac and pink bouquet that the florist had happily topped off with a matching bow. She made a mental note to ask Arizona about her favorite colors. She had acquired five different Chinese take-out menus for Arizona to choose from. Nothing was going to spoil this evening. Callie even pondered the thought of asking her to stay over the night, if anything were to happen. She hoped it would, the build-up was getting to be a pain and she hadn't had sex in what seemed like forever. But she wasn't _planning_ anything like that. This was purely to cheer her up and make her feel special. But if the opportunity does arise… Callie wouldn't turn it down.  
She pulled up outside her house and gathered the flowers and wine from the back seat. She wasn't sure whether she should put the flowers in a vase for the table so they could have a _romantic_ Chinese takeout… and she was aware of how ridiculous that sounded, or to just give them to her in the bouquet. Thinking about it, Callie was sure she'd prefer the bouquet. But they would look pretty on the table. On second thoughts, she'd sort that out later. Cleaning was first on her list. Kicking off her shoes into the hallway, she dumped the wine and flowers onto the kitchen table and set to work cleaning. Callie wasn't a person that enjoyed cleaning, and didn't know why anyone would be. Washing up got left for a couple of days and piles of dirty laundry would sit in the graying washbasket in the corner of the room until she ran out of socks. Luckily for her, a good percentage of her clothes were dark so she could just bung them all in together. Once that was done, she set onto the dirty dishes. Thank God for dishwashers. A quick general tidying of the kitchen area and Callie was done, heading upstairs to get herself dressed. She didn't want to look too overdressed, since Arizona was coming straight from work. She'd be in jeans and a t-shirt. Callie hoped with all her heart that it would be the red one she saw her wear a while ago. Callie herself opted for a plain black, long sleeved shirt, cut low at the front in a steep v-neck, and her favorite pair of tight denim jeans. Perfect. She finished off her look with a slick of deep red lipstick, hoping it wouldn't be too much. She looked at the time on her phone, making sure she had time for a cup of coffee before the blonde knocked at her door. Apparently, cleaning and making herself look presentable took it out of her.

Arizona knocked on her door not long after. Callie knew who it would be and panicked slightly, smoothing down her shirt and patting her hair into place before practicing her welcome smile in the hallway mirror. She opened the door with the exact same smile plastered across her face, and as soon as the door was open, she realized she didn't need to practice her smile after all. The blonde in front of her sorted that out all on her own, without even trying.  
"Hey." She grinned as she soaked in the woman standing on her doorstep. "You look…" Callie's mind went blank. A thousand words crossed her mind but she couldn't say any of them. Arizona was dressed exactly as Callie thought she would be. Jeans and a t-shirt. Regretfully, it wasn't the red one she liked, but this one was blue and brought out her eyes. Callie swallowed hard. It was like she never stopped. There had never been one moment when Callie had seen her where she didn't look absolutely perfect. She didn't know how she did it, but she was glad she did.  
"Hey." Arizona grinned back. "Are you going to finish that sentence?" Her white sneakers and the fact she was standing on the bottom step made the height difference between them even bigger, and Arizona had to raise her head to meet the brunette in the eye. Callie liked girls that were shorter than her. She thought it was endearing.  
"Uh." Callie stared for a few seconds longer until she realized there was a beautiful woman waiting to come inside, and snapped out of it. "Yes. Beautiful." Callie blushed.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Uh, yes!" Callie held out her hand without thinking. As soon as she did, she prayed Arizona would take it. Luckily, she did, and Callie led her inside.  
"I hope you're hungry." Arizona said, following the brunette into her living room. Callie was. Her stomach had been rumbling since she finished work but she'd not eaten anything, saving her appetite for her Chinese food. She'd eyed up a chocolate yogurt in her refrigerator for the better part of forty minutes while she'd waited for Arizona to arrive. "I've been craving Chinese food since you mentioned it." Arizona topped her sentence with a sheepish smile that made Callie's heart flutter.  
"I got us some menus, unless you had a place in mind?" Callie's mind flicked back to the flowers. _Shit._  
"I'm good for anywhere. I'm not picky." She answered, sitting down on the sofa and getting herself comfortable.  
"Wine?"  
"Please!" Callie left the room to fetch them both a glass. She panicked. Again.  
"If I give her the flowers now, it'll be awkward," she muttered to herself, rooting around one of her kitchen drawers for a corkscrew. "There'll be nowhere for her to put them so she'll just have to hold them because she's too polite." She carried on. "Why, Callie? Why do you do it?" She pulled hard on the cork and the bottle popped open. "Vase." She spoke to herself again. Pouring red wine into the glasses, she set down the bottle and reached to a shelf for the only vase she owned. Filling it halfway with water, she put the bouquet in as they were, telling herself she'd tell Arizona they were for her when they sat down to eat.

Arizona had spent the time Callie was in the kitchen to nose around the room from where she sat. Anything to take her mind off of the butterflies in her stomach. They were starting to get the better of her. She liked Callie. She liked Callie a lot. A lot more than she'd liked anybody in a long time. And to be sitting in her living room, on her sofa, while the brunette poured her what she assumed would be a large glass of alcohol, was scaring her. The second she'd said yes to wine, she realized that she wouldn't be able to drive home. She had no idea whether or not Callie had realized this, but there we go. And staying at Callie's house for the night with alcohol could go one of a few ways. They could get very drunk and end up sleeping together. They could get very drunk and end up just falling asleep where they were. They could not get drunk and have the awkward 'where do you want to sleep tonight' conversation. Or they'd not get drunk and have incredible, relationship changing sex. Bad sex wasn't an option, Arizona could tell they had amazing chemistry. The only appealing option from her train of thought was the latter, and she hoped that would be the case.

"How was the end of your shift?" Arizona was pulled out of her head by Callie's voice as the brunette sat down next to her at a respectable distance, handing her a glass of wine. Arizona noted that she was right. It was a large glass of wine. She decided she wouldn't say anything about getting home. It would just worry her. Arizona sighed outwardly thinking about work. The best part about dating another doctor was that they always had something to talk about. They knew what each other's job entailed and how much work needs to be put into it. She Arizona rolled her eyes and dropped her head back against the back of the sofa.  
"It was… tedious." She started. "Surgery went well, everything was fine. An hour later the little boy pulled out his IV in his sleep and wouldn't let us put it back in for a good half an hour. Children stress me out." She chuckled once, dryly.  
"I couldn't do your job." Callie shook her head slowly, Taking the opportunity to move her hand to Arizona's knee and giving it a squeeze. She hoped the blonde wouldn't mind. When she didn't flinch or shift, or look uncomfortable, Callie left it there and carried on speaking. "Mine was boring though. Paperwork. Nothing interesting. Not once. I was glad to get back."  
"Ugh, I hate days like that."  
"I don't mind them. At least I got a bit of peace."  
"True…" She sighed again. "Food, Calliope."  
"Yes." Callie scooped up the menus she'd set aside earlier and handed them to Arizona. "Your pick, I don't care which." She sat back down next to her, setting herself a little closer than the last time so she could peek at the sickly green menu Arizona was holding in her hand. Callie wondered why food places printed their menus on oddly colored paper, but decided not to say anything. It took Arizona all of three minutes to scan through all the menus and pick out a white one.  
"This one has good food. I've been here before." She handed it to Callie and tossed aside the others. "I'd steer clear of Kung Pao's." She nodded at the menus. I know someone who got food poisoning from their pork." She shuddered. "Nasty."  
"Noted. Pass the menu?" Arizona obliged, picking it out from the small pile and handing it over. Callie crumpled it up and threw it across the room to the trash can, sending it straight in. She felt proud of herself. "Sorted. So. What are you having?" Arizona looked at her for a few seconds, alternating her glances between the trash can and the Latina next to her. "What?"  
"That was smooth." She giggled. Callie looked at the wastepaper basket and bit her lip.  
"I know." She looked at Arizona with a twinkle in her eye. "What are you having?"  
"When?"  
"Chinese food, Arizona." The blonde blushed.  
"Oh. Let me see."

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Arizona and Callie were at the kitchen table, sharing copious amounts of Chinese food over Callie's idiot idea of candlelight. She thought it would be sweet and romantic. She soon found it wasn't. It was dark, and made eating her food difficult. She hated that all the food in the containers looked exactly the same and didn't like when she picked up something crunchy that Arizona had ordered by mistake. She'd chewed and swallowed, but immediately gulped back a large mouthful of wine to take the taste away. But even though Callie was having trouble, Arizona seemed to enjoy the gesture and that meant a lot to Callie. The flowers had gone down ridiculously well. (She had squealed in a higher pitch than Callie ever thought imaginable and engaged her in a kissing session that would have lasted longer had they not had food to eat.)  
"You're the sweetest thing, Calliope." Arizona gushed, sitting down at the table and nervously adjusting her knife and fork.  
"It's nothing, really." And to Callie it wasn't. She just liked to be the one putting a smile as big as the one Arizona was wearing on the other woman's face. Callie shrugged nonchalantly.  
"You might not think so." Arizona sighed outwardly, still struggling to remove the large grin from her lips.  
"So, food. Help yourself." Callie motioned with her fork over the hot plastic containers spread out in front of them. Arizona didn't move. "You first. I like all of it." Callie watched as Arizona carefully peeled off the lids of all the food, inspecting each one in turn before making three choices. "That all you're having?" Callie looked down at Arizona's plate, wondering whether Arizona was being polite or genuinely wasn't hungry.  
"For now. Why?" Callie shrugged her shoulders.  
"Just wondering." Arizona waited until Callie had filled her plate before starting to eat. She watched as the brunette piled her plate high and couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought up a decent topic of conversation for them both. She thought of a few, but they also sounded lame in her head. When Callie looked like she was struggling for words, she decided to swallow her pride and pick one at random.  
"So," she started, gulping. "What do your parents do?" She cringed at her question, hating the fact that it was so first-datey. Callie noticed her grimacing and shook her head, choosing not to try and make the blonde feel better by telling her not to be embarrassed.  
"My dad is head of some important law firm." Callie didn't like talking about her family all that much. "My mom… well, I don't really know what she does." Arizona looked confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We don't speak." Arizona looked uncomfortable. "Hey, no, don't worry. It's fine. It's totally fine."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be!" Callie took the blonde's hand over the table and kissed it, giving her a reassuring look. "What do your parents do?" Arizona relaxed back into her chair and stabbed at some noodles with her fork.  
"Mom does something with baking and my dad works in an office. Just regular jobs, really." She shrugged.

The two chatted casually in the kitchen until neither of them could eat any more, and the wine from the first bottle had been drained completely. Callie took one look at it and pulled a face.  
"We need more wine." She said, pushing her chair back so she could stand. "If you want some?" She looked up at the clock. "Looks like you're staying the night." She eyed Arizona carefully. The blonde didn't respond. "If that's okay with you? I mean, if you're uncomfortable I could call you a cab, but you can stay on the sofa, I didn't mean you had to come to bed with me or anything, it's just tha-"  
"Calliope, sh." Arizona stood up and took it upon herself to start piling up empty plastic containers. Callie took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course I'll stay. You don't need to get me a taxi. I'm not uncomfortable. Everything's fine." She picked up her wine glass and drained it. She wasn't sure if it was the liquid courage or just having Callie close, but she felt brave.  
"And about the bed thing," she started, her voice low. "Maybe if you fetch more wine I wouldn't need to stay on the couch." Callie didn't understand, until Arizona raised a sultry eyebrow at her.  
"Oh." Arizona laughed. "I'll fetch the wine." Arizona nodded, a smile across her face.  
"Wait." She stopped Callie as she turned to walk away. Callie turned back and watched Arizona cross the few steps towards her and encircled her waist with her arms. The blonde tiptoed ever so slightly until their lips were almost touching. Callie swallowed loudly, not sure of what to do. Arizona clearly had the power here. Before Callie could say Arizona's name, she was taken by a hard kiss that almost knocked her backwards off her feet. It took a few seconds, and when Arizona didn't break the kiss, Callie relaxed into it, running her hands down the blonde's slender frame and down over her ass, not able to resist a gentle squeeze. Arizona moaned softly at the gesture and Callie couldn't stop herself, pushing Arizona back into the kitchen table and sliding her hands up her shirt. She went straight for the kill, massaging both breasts she found simultaneously, pressing her thumbs harder over her nipples. Arizona gasped, digging her fingers into Callie's sides.  
"Calliope, I can't… I can't wait any longer." Callie understood, nodding quickly and kissing her once more, taking her by the hand and leading her up the staircase without a word. Kissing the whole way, clothes were shed with each few steps they took. The couple got to the top of the stairs and Arizona took charge, shoving Callie up against the wall, holding her there with her hips while her hands took down the last remaining piece of clothing the brunette wore. She stepped out of the panties and kicked them aside, not letting go of Arizona's mouth. This was happening. Callie was nervous. Up until now there had always been an interruption, but this time, there was nothing that could distract them. Nothing at all. Callie slid her hands over the fabric of Arizona's underwear and groaned at the wetness she found. She pulled them off and flung them to join hers somewhere behind them. Callie's bedroom was right down the hall and she had a feeling they weren't going to make it that far. Arizona raked her nails along the inside of Callie's thigh, her mouth making a path down the front of her neck before dropping to her knees. She licked along the marks her nails had made, soothing the stinging sensation that Callie wasn't paying any attention to. Before she even had a chance to moan, Arizona's tongue was swiping across her sex, two fingers sliding inside of her as she worked magic on her clit with steady strokes of her tongue. Callie tangled her fingers in blonde hair and Arizona's free hand moved to steady her at her hips. Callie shook and felt her knees threaten to give way beneath her. She reached out a hand to find something on the wall to hold onto. She found nothing and her orgasm was fast approaching. She knew if Arizona made her come here, she'd fall over, and falling over was not sexy. It was not something she wanted to do on their first time. With the hand still in her hair, Callie gently tugged to bring her to her level and delved her tongue into Arizona's mouth, tasting herself on the other woman's lips. She groaned, flipping them around to slam her hard against the wall she'd just leaned on, trailing her lips down her neck from where she stood. Her right hand dropped between Arizona's thighs.  
"You're soaked." Callie purred, hoping her new lover enjoyed dirty talk as much as she did. She seemed to, whimpering and letting her head fall forward onto Callie's shoulder. With the hand not stroking between her legs, Callie ran down her torso, over her the curve of her ass and down her thigh, lifting her leg up and edging it around her own waist. "You're going to need that support." She whispered. No sooner than she spoke, Callie thrust inside her with two fingers. Sharp teeth bit down into her shoulder and Callie smiled to herself, liking the fact Arizona was a biter. She built up a steady rhythm, brushing her thumb against the blonde's clit every few thrusts.  
"Oh, God…" Arizona panted into Callie's neck, sucking on a random spot every time she caught a second's breath. She tightened around her fingers, gasping into her neck and digging her fingernails into her back. "I'm.. I'm comi… oh, God, Calliope!" Her leg tightened around Callie's waist as her legs almost gave way when the full force of her orgasm hit her. Hot breath swept past Callie's ear, high pitched pants spilled from Arizona's lips. Callie slowed down her thrusts until Arizona had almost regained regular breathing. Callie pressed their foreheads together and withdrew her fingers, resting them delicately on Arizona's waist. "We didn't even make it to the bedroom." Arizona giggled breathlessly, absent mindedly stroking Callie's spine.  
"I don't care." Callie replied with a smug chuckle.  
"Give me a second and trust me, I'm taking care of you." Arizona kissed along Callie's shoulder as she spoke. The Latina nodded. She understood that Arizona needed some time to recover.  
"You take your time." Callie didn't mind waiting for Arizona. She'd had a taste of how good she was and whatever the wait, it would be worth it.  
It didn't take too long for Arizona to stand up straight on her legs, deliver a searing kiss to the taller woman and grab her hand.  
"Which room is it?" She asked, looking down the corridor.  
"On the left." Callie nodded to the door second away from them. Arizona took a breath and headed for the door, dragging Callie along behind her while the brunette prayed to God that she hadn't left anything lying around that Arizona didn't need to see. She held her breath as Arizona led her through her bedroom door and she kicked it closed behind them. Cristina had promised to stay away all night, so they wouldn't be interrupted. Arizona dropped Callie's hand as soon as the door slammed behind them and she turned around a few steps in front of her.  
"Now, Calliope," A sly smile crept across her face as she noticed the obvious effect she was having on the brunette. "Where would you prefer?" Callie didn't respond. "On the bed?" She took a couple of steps closer. "Over the dresser?" She took some more minute steps until she was close enough to whisper in her hear. "Your choice, beautiful." She ended her sentence with a short flick of her tongue over Callie's earlobe. Callie realized she was a goner in that very second. She knew Arizona was assertive and took charge in the hospital. But she had no idea she'd be the same in the bedroom. Especially since this was their first time together. Luckily for Callie, Arizona could tell exactly how she liked it. The woman broke and fixed bones for a living. There was no way a woman like that would prefer gentle lovemaking. Callie's eyes darted around the room as she thought of the best place. Deciding to play it safe, she mumbled her choice.  
"Bed." Arizona couldn't understand what she'd said and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Bed." Callie repeated more clearly. Without a word, Arizona led her new lover to the bed and kissed her, gently pushing them both down onto the mattress. The blonde broke the kiss, running a hand through Callie's hair and smiling at the wetness she felt from the woman underneath her on her thigh.  
"You're beautiful."  
"Thank you." Callie smiled back, unaware of what the blonde was _actually_ smiling at, and continued the kiss. A few minutes of hand wandering and occasional brush of her clit and Callie was starting to get impatient. What Arizona was doing felt so good, but it wasn't enough. She needed more, and with every push of her hips, Arizona could tell.  
"How do you like it?"Arizona sat up on her heels and looked down at the frustrated woman beneath her, her hands continuing to stroke up and down the inside of Callie's thigh. It wasn't helping her think straight at all and she took a millisecond too long to answer before Arizona spoke again. "I could use my hands." She demonstrated with one finger, moving between Callie's legs and slipping inside her a few times with shallow strokes. Callie bit her lip. "Or I could use my mouth…" Callie closed her eyes as she felt Arizona shift her weight and lick across her sex.  
"Your mouth," Callie groaned, lifting her hands from the bed and placing them back down. She didn't quite know what to do with them. "Please."  
"Of course." Arizona pushed herself farther down the bed, positioning herself comfily between Callie's legs. She was glad Callie chose this option, because there was no way she was leaving this bedroom without tasting the other woman again. As she looked up from her position, she could see every part of Callie's naked body. It was her new favorite thing and she decided then and there, as Callie writhed beneath her ministrations, that she'd gladly do this every single day, and she'd never get bored of watching the brunette come undone because of her. She took her time in pleasing Callie, testing the waters by licking and sucking everywhere, learning what Callie liked and what she didn't, and whenever she gained a bigger reaction, she'd do the same thing a couple of times over before moving onto the next thing, bringing the brunette as close to the edge as possible before pausing and restarting. Callie was getting desperate.  
"Arizona," her voice was weak and hoarse. "Just make me come."


End file.
